LOVE THERE AS USUAL
by Ny cho evil
Summary: "Tidak akan ada persahabatan pria dan wanita yang abadi. Akan terputus seandainya cinta sudah menyapa salah satu di antara mereka" :: newbie :: YunJae :: GS :: Just read and reveiw ::
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Love there as usual...

Pair : Yunjae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan milik saya.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Buagh

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai kepala Yunho, tapi sama sekali tak mampu mengusik tidurnya. _Namja_ bermata musang itu justru menyamankan posisi tidurnya di sofa. Dan hal itu membuat _yeoja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong, tersangka pelempar bantal tadi berdecak sebal.

"Aaaahhhh...!" Yunho menjerit keras merasakan telinganya di tarik begitu kencang.

"Pulang sekarang!" seru Jaejoong kesal, tangannya masih menjewer telinga Yunho.

"_Ani_!" balas Yunho, "Aaaawww..._appo_." Yunho meringis menahan sakit di telinganya.

"Kau pikir apartementku ini tempat penampungan, pulang sana!" Jaejoong melepas jewerannya pada telinga Yunho, _yeoja_ cantik itu kini berkacak pinggang di hadapan Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu kini mengosok-gosok telinganya yang panas akibat jeweran Jaejoong.

"_No_! Sebelum kau menyetujui keinginanku aku tidak akan pulang!" seru Yunho, _Namja_ itu kini duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di dada. Seakan menantang _yoeja_ bermata _doe_ yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dengar Jung _pabbo,_ aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau." ujar Jaejoong tegas, _yeoja_ cantik itu menatap garang Yunho.

"Kau melotot sampai bola matamu keluar pun aku tidak akan takut Jae." ucap Yunho santai, _namja_ itu kembali akan membaringkan tubuhnya tapi sebuah jeweran kembali di terimanya.

"Aaawwww...lepas Jae!" jerit Yunho kesakitan, Jaejoong tersenyum puas menatap raut kesakitan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Yunho.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka menyiksaku?" Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tangannya kembali menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu, kau tampak mengerikan Jung." ejek Jaejoong, _yeoja_ putih itu kini melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Yunho mengekori langkah Jaejoong.

"Ayolah Jae," rengek Yunho lagi, tapi hal itu di abaikan oleh Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu malah mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas. Berencana ingin memasak makan malam.

"Aku bicara padamu Jae!" seru Yunho kesal, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Jaejoong, kemudian memutar tubuh _yeoja_ mungil itu hingga menghadapnya.

"Hah!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal, bukan sekali ini saja _namja_ yang bisa di sebutnya sahabat itu memaksanya. Dasar egois, batin Jaejoong.

"Sekali ini saja, selamatkan aku dari acara bodoh itu, aku mohon Jae." ujar Yunho, kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dada.

"Temanmu bukan cuma aku saja Jung, kenapa kau tak minta bantuan pada Junsu atau Kyuhyun atau Kibum atau...mmmmmpphhh." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya karena tangan besar Yunho kini membekap mulutnya.

"Dengar, Junsu terlalu cerewet dan dia terlalu polos kalau aku minta bantuan padanya rencanaku bisa gagal karenanya. Aku juga masih sayang nyawaku Jae. Kalau aku meminta bantuan Junsu, aku tak yakin jidat lebar itu akan membiarkan aku bernafs tenang." ujar Yunho, memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau Kyu, kau tau sendiri bagaimana perasaan Changmin pada _yeoja evil_ itu Jae. Tiang listrik itu pasti akan menggantungku di _Namsan_ _tower_." lanjut Yunho, Jaejoong tampak berpikir mendengar ucapan Yunho, tangannya di ketuk-ketukkan di dagu, keningnya berkerut.

"Kibum." ucap Jaejoong masih dengan pose berpikirnya. Ingin rasanya Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong, gemas.

"Siwon akan mencincangku Jae. Demi Tuhan aku masih nyawaku Jae." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eehhmm...Ok! Aku akan memikirkannya, kau bisa pulang sekarang." usir Jaejoong, sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba mendorong tubuh besar Yunho keluar dari dapurnya.

"Jawab saja sekarang, ayolah Jae." rengek Yunho kembali.

"Kau pulang atau aku tidak akan membantumu." geram Jaejooong, matanya menatap Yunho penuh intimidasi.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Yunho, selain pulang. Daripada dia tidak mendapatkan bantuan dari Jaejoong. Hanya _yeoja_ itu satu-satunya harapan Yunho untuk bisa membantunya memuluskan rencananya. Setidaknya mereka sudah cukup lama kenal, jadi Jaejoong tidak akan kesulitan seandainya _Bumonim_nya bertanya macam-macam.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan sepeninggal Yunho. Dia tampak terdiam di dapurnya. Terlalu beresiko jika dia membantu Yunho, tapi kalau tidak di bantu _namja_ itu akan terus merengek padanya persis seperti anak kecil yang minta mainan tapi tidak di turuti.

Jaejoong berlari ke kamarnya. Perlahan dia mendekati meja nakas, meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Kemudian mengetikan sesuatu.

**To : Nae Bear**

_**Berbahagialah...**_

_**Aku setuju Jung, tapi hanya sebatas berkenalan dengan orangtuamu.**_

_**Kalau kau berani meminta lebih, Aku kebiri kau... **_**^_^**

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat hasil smsnya. Tapi senyumnya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Berdoalah agar kau selamat, Jung!

.

.

.

.

**Yunho side**

.

.

Drrrrrrtt ddrrrttt

Yunho baru saja memasuki apartementnya ketika ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. Setengah malas Yunho mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Matanya memicing memandang layar ponselnya, tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah senang.

Yunho memekik gembira, di angkatnya kedua tangannya ke atas kemudian di tarik ke bawah, mulutnya tak berhenti bergumam '_Yes_'. Dia selamat kali ini. Berterimakasih pada Jaejoong, ya dia harus berterima kasih pada sahabat baiknya. Yunho mengetikkan sebaris kalimat untuk Jaejoong.

**To : Nae Joongie**

_**Gomawo Jae, kau memang yang terbaik** **3**_

.

.

.

.

.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

Sesuai janji yang sudah mereka buat tadi siang, Malam ini Yunho menjemput Jaejoong. Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong menemui orangtuanya, rencananya mereka akan makan malam bersama. Jaejoong akan berpura-pura menjadi _yeojachingu_nya, hal ini di lakukan Yunho agar orangtuanya berhenti menjodohkannya dengan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ tak jelas anak dari teman-teman orangtuanya.

Yunho sudah berdiri di depan apartement Jaejoong, berulang kali _namja_ tampan itu memencet bel. Tapi Jaejoong tak kunjung membuka pintu apartement. Berulang kali Yunho mendengus kesal. Apa memang _yeoja_ selalu lama kalau berdandan? Batin Yunho kesal.

Cklek

Jaejoong membuka apartementnya, membuat Yunho terbelalak kaget menatap penampilan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu kini memakai _mini_ _dress_ hitam model _strapless_ dengan panjang hanya sebatas paha, rambutnya di ikat miring. Benar-benar _sexy_ dan cantik.

"Ehm...Kau mau tetap berdiri di situ Jung?" Jaejoong menatap jengah Yunho yang tampak masih membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Eehhmm...i-iya. _Kajja!"_ Yunho salah tingkah, tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Segera dia memposisikan lengannya di samping Jaejoong, bersiap mengamit lengan Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." ujar Jaejoong, _yeoja_ itu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau mau tetap berdiri di situ Beruang _Pabbo_!" seru Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu lift. Tubuhnya berbalik, menatap heran Yunho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Yunho segera berlari mendekati Jaejoong. Terpesona, Yunho memang begitu terpesona melihat _yeoja_ cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya. Selama mereka bersahabat belum pernah sekali pun Yunho melihat Jaejoong berdandan seperti ini. Atau mungkin Yunho yang tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau siap!" tanya Yunho, mereka kini sudah ada di depan rumah Yunho. Jaejoong melirik Yunho sebentar, kemudiam menarik nafas pelan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian berputar dan membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil mewah Yunho, dadanya berdegup kencang menatap bangunan mewah di depannya. Dia ragu, tapi sudah kepalang basah. Tak lagi bisa mundur.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, menggenggamnya erat kemudian membawa Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang menatap tautan tangannya dan Yunho, sebuah perasaan aneh menyusup ke dadanya. Apa ini Tuhan, batinnya.

Yunho mendorong pintu besar itu, kemudian menarik pelan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Yunho merasakan tangan dingin Jaejoong, cengkraman Jaejoong pun semakin mengerat. _Yeoja_ ini pasti gugup, pikir Yunho

Yunho menghentikan langkah mereka, menatap Jaejoong yang tampak tengah menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Dengar Jae, _bumonim_ku bukan orang jahat. Kau tidak perlu takut pada mereka, _Ok_!" ujar Yunho, tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik nafas pelan lalu membuangnya untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya.

"_Kajja_." ajak Yunho, tak lupa _namja_ tampan itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

Grep

Yunho melepaskan genggamam tangannya pada Jaejoong, kemudian memeluk dari belakang tubuh _yeoja_ yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja besar yang tampak tersaji berbagai macam hidangan.

"Ah...Kau mengaget kan _Umma,_ Yun-ah!" pekik _yeoja_ itu kaget, sebelah tangannya memukul pelan tangan putranya yang melingkari perutnya.

"_Bogoshippo Umma_." Yunho mengecup singkat pipi _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkannya.

"_Nado_." jawab singkat Ny Jung. Pelukan Yunho semakin erat di tubuh _Umma_nya, kepalanya bersandar manja di bahu sang Ibu.

Mata Jaejoong berkabut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kerinduannya pada sang ibu tiba-tiba menyeruak, sudah sangat lama dia tak mengunjungi orangtuanya. Dengan alasan kesibukan kerja, Jaejoong mengabaikan orangtuanya. Jaejoong jadi ingin memeluk ibunya saat ini.

"Jae...Kemarilah!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong mendekat pada ibunya. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku menatap Ibu Yunho.

"_Umma_ ini Kim Jaejoong, _yeojachingu_ku." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, kemudian mencium singkat pipi Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ cantik ini terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya kaku menerima perlakuan Yunho. Ny Jung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, _yoeja_ paruh baya itu menatap kagum sosok cantik Jaejoong.

"_Aigo_! Jadi ini _Nunna_ cantik yang selalu di ceritakan Minnie." ujar Ny Jung senang, senyumnya terkembang lebar. Dia ingat cerita Changmin, putra keduanya, mengenai Jaejoong. Betapa Changmin sangat menyukai sosok Jaejoong sebagai seorang kakak.

"Maksud _Umma_?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran. Apa yang sudah di ceritakan tiang listrik itu pada Umma? Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

"Minnie sering bercerita kalau dia memiliki _Nunna_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong dan _nunna_ cantiknya itu sangat pandai memasak. _Aigo_! Kau benar-benar cantik Jae." mata Ny Jung berbinar cerah menatap Jaejoong. Tangannya mencubit gemas pipi putih Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang menjadi ramai karena kehadiran Jaejoong, kini mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk bertiga di sebuah sofa panjang, berhadapan dengan Tuan dan Ny Jung yang duduk di depannya.

Changmin tampak bergelayut manja di sisi Jaejoong, membuat seorang Jung Yunho memutar bola matanya malas menatap tingkah sang adik yang di nilainya sangat berlebihan. Bukankah biasanya juga seperti ini Jung!

"Menyingkir dari Jaejoong Minnie-ah!" seru Yunho kesal, kakinya berusaha menendang Changmin agar mau menyingkir dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa _hyung_ protes? Joongie _nunna_ saja tak menolak!" Changmin memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho. Seolah ingin memancing kemarahan kakaknya, _namja_ tiang itu malah menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Ish!" Yunho mendengus kesal, dua Jung ini memang selalu berebut perhatian Jaejoong bila Jaejoong ada di antara mereka. Changmin yang selalu bergelayut manja pada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang selalu merasa terabaikan bila ada Changmin.

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Tuan Jung, mencoba memecah aura permusuhan yang tengah di kibarkan dua anaknya.

"_MWO_!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan, mata Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho seakan berkata - apa maksud semua ini Jung - . Yunho meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"Ma-maksud _Appa_?" tanya Yunho gugup, ini di luar dugaannya. Niatnya mengajak Jaejoong menemui _bumonim_nya hanya agar orang tuanya tidak lagi menjodohkannya. Untuk menghindar dari acara perjodohan.

"Joongie kelihatannya _yeoja_ yang baik dan Umma lihat kalian sangat cocok. Apa salahnya kalau hubungan ini di lanjutkan." ujar Ny Jung, matanya menatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Sa-saya belum siap _ahjumma_." ucap Jaejoong pelan, senyumnya terkembang manis membalas tatapan Ny Jung. Sungguh dia tak sanggup membuat wajah _yeoja_ paruh baya itu berubah suram. Melihat ibu Yunho, Jaejoong seperti melihat ibunya sendiri.

"Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa, mau sampai kapan kalian berpacaran?" tanya Tuan Jung lembut, tapi hal itu justru membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata.

"Dimana rumah orang tuamu Joongie?" tanya Ny Jung, matanya masih menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"_Ne_..." ujar Jaejoong kaget, matanya mengerjap lucu memandang Ny Jung.

"Rumah orangtuamu Joongie, _Umma_ akan berkunjung kesana untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian. _Umma_ harap kalian akan segera menikah. Kalau bisa satu bulan lagi, ah ani...Bagaimana kalau dua minggu lagi? Kau setuju _Yeobo_?" ujar Ny Jung senang, Tuan Jung hanya mengelus punggung istrinya penuh kasih. Senyum hangat terpatri di bibirnya.

"Itu terlalu lama _Umma_. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" ujar Changmin memanaskan suasana. Alisnya naik turun meminta persetujuan sang _Umma._

"_Daebak_, Kau pintar Minnie. Besok kita ke rumah Joongie _Yeobo_. Ah! Aku akan mengumumkan pada semua teman-temanku tentang berita ini. Biar mereka tak lagi menyodorkan anak gadisnya untuk di nikahi Yunho." ujar Ny Jung semangat, tangannya bertepuk senang.

"Ah...dengar _yeobo_, kalau mereka segera menikah, sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan cucu. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin di panggil _Halmonnie_." ujar Ny Jung antusias, kedua tangannya di tangkupkan di depan dada, matanya menerawang jauh, senyum bahagia tak lepas dari bibir merahnya.

Changmin mengeluarkam _evil smirk_nya menatap Yunho yang tertunduk lesu dan Jaejoong yang tampak _shock_ dengan situasi ini. Airmata Jaejoong sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata indahnya. Bagaimana ini, batinnya nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan yang mereka lalui. Jaejoong lebih senang melihat pemandangan di luar dari balik kaca mobil. Yunho fokus menyetir walau sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jae _mianhae_...aku tak tahu kalau reaksi _Umma_ seperti ini." ujar Yunho mencoba memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

Jaejoong masih diam, tak mengindahkan ucapan Yunho. Pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya tatapan ibu Yunho yang berbinar penuh harap. Sanggupkah dia menolak keinginan _yeoja_ itu, pertanyaan itu melintas dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

Setetes airmata meluncur membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong. Niatnya membantu Yunho justru mendatangkan masalah baru.

Cinta, Yunho tidak mencintainya. Ada _yeoja_ lain yang di cintai _namja_ itu. Dan Jaejoong tahu akan hal itu. Yunho sering bercerita tentang _yeoja_nya pada Jaejoong. Yunho juga orang yang setia menjaga hati dan cinta untuk satu orang _yeoja_ saja.

Seandainya pun mereka menikah, sanggupkah Jaejoong hidup dengan Yunho, sedangkan _namja_ itu sama sekali tak mencintainya. Bukankah harus ada cinta yang melandasi sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit memikirkan semua itu. Dia tak ingin di sebut _yeoja_ jahat, yang tega merebut _namjachingu_ orang lain.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang harus di salahkan. Dia yang terlalu naif, tanpa memikirkan apapun langsung mengiyakan permintaan Yunho. Ataukah Yunho yang telah menyeretnya dalam pusaran masalah baru ini.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho, tangannya menyentuh lembut bahu Jaejoong yang terbuka. Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya menatap keadaan sekitar, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan apartementnya.

"Pulanglah!" ujar Jaejoong dingin, tangannya melepas _seat belt_ yang melintang di tubuhnya. Segera Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho.

Yunho terdiam menatap kepergian Jaejoong, dapat di lihatnya punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar, bahkan _yeoja_ itu sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri. Yunho sangat yakin Jaejoong kini sudah menangis. Rasa bersalah menghujam dadanya. Tak seharusnya dia menyeret Jaejoong dalam masalahnya.

"_Mianhae_." Lirih Yunho, matanya terpejam sesaat, sebelum kembali menginjak pedal gasnya, menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan apartement Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

_**MASIH ADA HUTANG FF MALAH BUAT FF BARU...**_

_**MOGA BERKESAN YACH...**_

_**~RIPIU PLIIIISSSS ~**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Tittle : LOVE THERE AS USUAL...

Pair : Yunjae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan baik.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Yunho melangkah gontai memasuki mansion Jung. Langkahnya terhenti di ruang keluarga. Di sana masih ada kedua orangtuanya dan adiknya. Mereka tampak asyik bercengkrama.

"_Umma_...bisa kita bicara?" ujar Yunho pelan.

"Bicara saja, sejak kapan kau minta ijin kalau mau bicara!" sahut Ny Jung santai, tangannya masih sibuk membelai kepala Changmin yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku serius _Umma_!" ucap Yunho geram, kalau saja _yeoja_ itu bukan ibunya mungkin Yunho sudah menoyor kepalanya.

"_Umma_ juga serius Yunnie..." balas Ny Jung, kepalanya menoleh pada Yunho yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah." ujar Yunho tegas, matanya menatap Ny Jung yang tampak kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Seketika Ny Jung berdiri menghadap Yunho.

"Aaaaww...yak! _Umma_..." pekik Changmin kaget saat tiba-tiba Ny Jung berdiri hingga menyebabkan dirinya jatuh terjungkal.

"_Wae_?" Ny Jung kini melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam Yunho.

"Karena aku tak mencintai Jaejoong, _Umma_." Yunho menatap kesal ibunya, dia paling tidak suka di tatap seperti itu oleh ibunya.

"Lelucon macam apa ini Yunnie-ya!" seru Ny Jung tajam. "Tadi kau mengatakan Jaejoong itu _yeojachingu_mu, lalu sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau tak mencintainya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Yunnie!" Bentak Ny Jung keras membuat Yunho mengkeret takut.

"_Yeobo_... tenanglah..." Tuan Jung yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu kini mendekati istrinya, mengelus pelan punggung Ny Jung.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan _yeoja_ ular itu Yunnie-ya. Kau masih berhubungan dengannya, masih bermimpi menjadikannya istrimu. Lakukan itu, maka besok kau akan melihat mayat _Umma_ di hadapanmu." tutur Ny Jung geram. Ancaman pun meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu _Umma._ _Umma_ tidak mengenal dia!" balas Yunho tak kalah keras.

"Lalu _Umma_ harus memanggilnya apa? Demi Tuhan Yun...dia bukan _yeoja_ baik-baik." Ny Jung memutat bola matanya malas.

"_Umma_ hanya menilainya dari luar. _Umma_ tak pernah berusaha mengenalnya. _Umma_ langsung mengatakan tak setuju begitu aku mengutarakan niatku untuk menikahinya." ujar Yunho, matanya memelas menatap Ny Jung.

"_Umma_ punya alasan sendiri melakukan semua itu Yun." Ny Jung mencoba memberi pengertian pada Yunho.

"Apa? _Umma_ tak pernah mengatakan alasan itu padaku. Sekarang jawab aku _umma,_ aku ingin tahu alasan apa yang mendasari _umma_ menolaknya menjadi menantu di rumah ini!"" seru Yunho emosi, Ny Jung selalu mengatakan dia punya alasan menolak yeojachingunya, tapi Ny Jung tak pernah memberitahu Yunho alasan itu.

Ny Jung terdiam sesaat, mungkin ini saatnya, batin Ny Jung. perlahan Ny Jung melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Berjalan menuju ke kamar utama, kamaryang di tempatinya dengan Tuan Jung.

Tak lama kemudian Ny Jung kembali dengan membawa amplop coklat. Ny Jung kembali berdiri di hadapan Yunho. Di lemparnya amplop itu ke arah Yunho.

"Apa ini _Umma_?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti ketika _umma_nya melempar amplop itu.

"Kau bisa membukanya dan melihatnya sendiri." ujar Ny Jung dingin. Tuan Jung dan Changmin menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu pada amplop itu.

Perlahan Yunho membuka amplop itu, mengintip isinya. Keningnya mengernyit heran, seperti lembaran foto, pikirnya. Perlahan Yunho merogoh isi amplop itu, mengeluarkan dan melihat isinya.

Mata Yunho membulat menatap lembaran-lembaran foto yang tadinya tersimpan di amplop iti. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Di dalam foto itu dia melihat _yeoja_ yang di cintainya tengah bercumbu dengan _namja_ lain. Posisi mereka yang sangat ekstrim membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Lembar yang lainnya membuat Yunho membuka matanya semakin lebar, _yeoja_nya tampak tengah berada di sebuah kamar hotel. Tampaknya baru saja bangun tidur dalam rengkuhan _namja_ lain. Foto-foto berikutnya juga tak kalah membuat Yunho _shock_. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, Yunho meremas foto itu. Rahangnya mengeras menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Melihat sang kakak yang tampak _shock_ menatap lembar-lembar foto itu, Changmin melangkah mendekati Yunho. Mengambil beberapa foto yang ada di tangan kakaknya.

"_Omona_!" pekik Changmin kaget, matanya membulat melihat foto-foto itu. Seperti halnya Yunho, Changmin juga menganga tak percaya.

"_Umma_ tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya dan apa tujuan orang itu mengirimnya kesini." Ny Jung menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Tuan Jung hanya mampu memberikan pelukan pada sang istri.

"Kapan _umma_ menerimanya?" tanya Changmin penasaran, tangannya masih memegang beberapa lembar foto.

"Beberapa bulan setelah Yunho membawa _yeoja_ itu kesini." jawab Ny Jung pelan.

"Itukah sebabnya _umma_ selalu berusaha menjodohkan _hyung_ dengan anak teman-teman _umma_ dan _appa."_ pandangan Changmin menyelidik.

"_Umma_ tak punya pilihan lain Minnie-ah. _Umma_ tahu _hyung_mu sangat mencintai _yeoja_ itu. Bahkan meskipun _hyung_mu mengatakan dia sudah putus dengan _yeoja_ itu, _umma_ tidak begitu saja percaya. _Umma_ tahu mereka masih berhubungan." Ny Jung menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tuan Jung masih mengusap lembut punggung istrinya, dia tak tahu sama sekali tentang masalah ini.

Yunho menatap datar Ny Jung. Dia tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Antara benci, marah, bodoh menyatu menjadi satu. Dia merasa benci dan marah pada ibunya yang tak pernah mengatakan semua ini sebelumnya. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia karena tak mengetahui sama sekali kalau _yeoja_nya tengah menipunya.

Selama ini dia begitu percaya pada _yeoja_ itu. Mati-matian dia membela _yeoja_ itu di depan ibunya. Tapi kenyataannya, _yeoja_ itu justru menghianatinya.

"Kenapa _umma_ menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?" tanya Yunho dingin, matanya menatap tajam Ny Jung.

"_Umma_ sudah ingin memberitahumu Yun, tapi kau selalau membantah _umma_. Kau selau membelanya. Makanya _umma_ memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dulu. Tapi _umma_ juga tak ingin di sebut penyebar fitnah, _umma_ menyelidiki dia diam-diam. Dan kau tahu Yun, untuk mendapatka peran dalam sebuah film dia rela di tiduri oleh produser film tersebut." jelas Ny Jung. Yunho menatap tak percaya pada ibunya.

"_Jeongmal_!" seru Changmin dan Tuan Jung tak percaya. Ny Jung hanya mengangguk lemah.

Tubuh Yunho merosot ke lantai, namja itu kini tertunduk lemah. Satu sisi hatinya menjerit tak percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya, dia juga tak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya dari ibunya. Tapi satu sisi hatinya memaksa dia untuk mempercayai semua itu. Ibunya tak pernah bohong padanya selama ini.

"_Umma_ hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anak _umma_. Kau namja yang baik Yun, umma yakin kau akan menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik. Dan umma rasa Jaejoong yeoja yang baik. Umma menyukainya Yun, dia pantas menjadi menantu di keluarga kita. kelihatannya dia juga bisa mengurusmu dengan baik." ujar Ny Jung bersemangat, matanya menerawang membayangkan Jaejoong yang nantinya akan menjadi menantunya. Yunho hanya menatap jengah pada ibunya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tak mencintai Jaejoong, _umma_." sahut Yunho kesal, kemarahannya menguap seketika melihat tingkah Ny Jung.

"Cinta itu bisa tumbuh kapan dan dimana saja Yun." ujar Ny Jung yakin. Tuan Jung mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan sang istri.

"Aku setuju _umma_, Jae _nunna_ memang yang terbaik. Dia baik, rajin, pandai memasak dan Jae _nunna_ pasti bisa jadi menantu yang baik untuk _umma_." sahut Changmin menyetujui perkataan Ny Jung.

Perlahan Changmin mendekati Yunho yang masih terduduk di lantai. Changmin mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yunho, di tepuknya pelan pundak kakaknya.

"Dengar _hyung_, lihatlah Jae _nunna_ sebagai seorang _yeoja,_ jangan sebagai seorang sahabat. Kau tahu _hyung_, di perusahaan kita Jae _nunna_ itu termasuk idola. Banyak _namja_ yang menaruh hati pada Jae _nunna_. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan ingin melamarnya. Kau akan menyesal kalau kau tak bisa memilikinya _hyung_." ujar Changmin sok serius, Yunho menatap jengah adiknya itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, lihatlah Jaejoong sebagai seorang _yeoja_, jangan melihatnya sebagai kakak." balas Yunho kesal. _Namja_ itu kemudian berdiri, di ikuti Changmin.

"Aku sudah punya _Baby_Kyu, _hyung_. Lagi pula _umma_ inginnya Jae _nunna_ jadi istri _hyung_ bukan istriku." ujar Changmin kalem. Ny dan Tuan Jung mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan.

Yunho memilih meninggalkan rumahnya, kepalanya serasa mau pecah sekarang. Masalah _yeojachingu_nya saja belum selesai, keluarganya malah menyuruhnya cepat-cepat menikahi Jaejoong. Bukankah menikah harus karena cinta, kalau dia tak mencintai Jaejoong, apa harus di paksa nikah juga?

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Klek

"Jae..." Yunho langsung menubruk tubuh kecil Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ mungil itu sempoyongan dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Yuunn..." keluh Jaejoong yang merasa keberatan menopang tubuh besar Yunho.

"Hiks...hiks..." Yunho terisak pelan, pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh jaejoong.

Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar isakan Yunho. Dengan langkah berat karena menopang tubuh Yunho, Jaejoong membawa tubuh Yunho menuju kamarnya.

"Apa saja yang kau makan Tuan Jung, kenapa tubuhmu berat sekali?" gerutu Jaejoong, sedikit kesusahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya.

Bruk

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh besar Yunho di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian melangkah hendak meninggalkan Yunho. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan besar Yunho menggenggam tangannya.

"Kyaaaaaa...!" jerit Jaejoong saat Yunho menarik keras tangannya, hingga _yeoja_ mungil itu kini menindih tubuh besar Yunho.

"Yak! Lepas Yun..." Jaejoong meronta dalam dekapan Yunho. Tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming, pelukannya justru semakin di pererat.

"Diamlah Jae..." racau Yunho tak jelas.

"Kau mabuk Yun, lepaskan aku _pabbo_!" seru Jaejoong kesal, tangan rampingnya memukul-mukul dada bidang Yunho.

"Kyaaaaa...Yunhoooo...!" pekikan terdengar nyaring saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang lalu sedetik kemudian _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah berada dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Yunho.

"Kau cerewet sekali Jae." Yunho menatap sayu Jaejoong yang ada di bawahnya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu menindihku Jung!" jerit Jaejoong kesal, tangannya terus berusaha memdorong tubuh Yunho.

"Diamlah Jae." ujar Yunho, kedua tangannya kini di gunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yun? lepassh..." Jaejoong bergerak gelisah di bawah Yunho, tangannya terus di gerakkan, berharap Yunho melepasnya.

Chup

Bibir hati Yunho mendarat tepat di atas bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Membuat sang pemilik bibir _cherry_ itu melotot tak percaya. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho, tapi sama sekali tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Bibir Yunho semakin rakus bergerak di atas bibir Jaejoong. Namja itu kini melumat bibir Jaejoong, membawa sensasi aneh di hati keduanya. Desiran-desiran halus menjalari dada Yunho, Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat bibirnya bergerak di atas bibir Jaejoong. Manis, batin Yunho.

"Eeuuugghh..." desah Jaejoong saat bibir Yunho kini beralih menjilati lehernya. Di sesapnya leher putih Jaejoong hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keungguan di sana.

"Yuunhh...leepphh...aaasss.." Jaejoong masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

Bruk

Tubuh besar Yunho tiba-tiba ambruk menimpa tubuh kecil Jaejoong. Membuat _yeoja_ itu mengernyit heran sekaligus lega. Tangannya berusaha di bebaskan dari tangan Yunho dan berhasil lepas. Perlahan Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya. Meskipun sangat kesusahan, mengingat tubuh besar Yunho yang menindihnya saat ini.

Jaejoong menatap tubuh sahabatnya yang tengkurap. _Namja_ itu kini sudah terbuai mimpi, dapat di dengar dengkuran halus mulai keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jaejoong membuang nafas pelan sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeuugghh..." lenguhan khas orang bangun tidur keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. _Namja_ itu masih betah memejamkan matanya, meski matahari sudah mengusiknya sedari tadi.

Perlahan Yunho menguap dan membuka mata musangnya. Perlahan _namja_ tampan itu bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya di sandarkan di kepala ranjang. Yunho mengernyit heran menatap ke sekeliling kamar yang di tidurinya. Dimana ini? Batinnya.

Yunho tampak berpikir, tak lama kemudian _namja_ itu menjerit tertahan. Kemudian memukul pelan keningnya saat mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. Jaejoong bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga Jung! Ujar Yunho dalam hati. Yunho kembali memukul-mukul kepalanya, mulutnya tak berhenti melafalkan kata '_Pabbo_'.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ujar Jaejoong saat Yunho memasuki dapur.

"Eehhm..."guman Yunho pelan, _namja_ itu kini tampak memperhatikan Jaejoong dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menghubungi Changmin untuk membawa pakaian gantimu kesini." tutur Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho. _Yeoja_ cantik itu masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ne...eehm...Jae." panggil Yunho pelan, perasaan bersalah menjalarinya saat ini.

"Ne.." Jaejoong mematikan kompornya dan berbalik mengahadap Yunho. _Namja_ itu mengernyit heran menatap penampilan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu memang memakai setelan untuk ke kantor seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini Jaejoong melilitkan sebuah syal di lehernya. Apa tidak panas, pikir Yunho.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, ini akibat perbuatanmu Tuan Jung." ujar aejoong kesal, dia menyadari penampilannya agak aneh, tapi hal itu harus di lakukannya untuk menutupi hasil perbuatan sahabatnya.

"_Mianhae_..." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya menyadari kesalahannya.

"Lupakan saja." Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dengan membawa sepiring pancake.

"Aku mabuk dan sedang kalut Jae." ujar Yunho, tangannya menerima piring yang di bawa Jaejoong kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk membenarkan tindakanmu. Kau mabuk dan datang ke rumah _yeoja_. Apa kau lupa kalau kau punya apartement sendiri Tuan Jung?" gerutu Jaejoong, _yeoja_ itu kembali ke dapur, mengambil sepiring waffle.

"Aku tidak berpikir pulang kesana." Yunho kembali menerima piring yang di bawa Jaejoong, meletakkannya di meja berdekatan dengan piring berisi pancake tadi.

"_Pabbo_! mandilah!" perintah Jaejoong, Yunho segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan menatap kepergian Yunho. _Yeoja_ itu kembali ke dapur, mengambil tiga cangkir minuman yang sudah di siapkannya tadi.

Ting tong

Klek

"_Morning Nunna_!" sapa Changmin senang, di ciumnya kedua pipi Jaejoong. Setelah itu _namja_ tiang itu langsung masuk. Melempar sembarangan _paper bag_ yang di bawanya, kemudian melangkah ke dapur. Mendudukkan dirinya di ruang makan. Matanya menatap penuh minat pada tumpukan waffle dan pancake yang tersaji di meja makan.

Jaejoong mengeleng pelan melihat tingkah Changmin. Tak lama kemudian _yeoja_ itu pun menyusul Changmin di meja makan.

"Aku akan berangkat lebih dulu Minnie, kau tunggulah _hyung pabbo_mu itu." Jaejoong menyesap coklat panasnya. Kemudian mengambil tasnya yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya.

"_Nunna_, apa tidak panas memakai syal. Di luar sangat panas _nunna_." ujar Changmin, matanya menatap curiga pada Jaejoong.

"Eh...aku sedang ingin memakainya. Aku pergi dulu." ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah. Secepat kilat _yeoja_ itu keluar dari apartementnya. Bisa gawat kalau Changmin terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan. _Namja_ tiang itu terlalu pintar untuk di bohongi.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Apa _hyung_ sudah berbuat yang 'iya-iya' dengan _nunna_? Mungkin saja, mereka sama-sama dewasa. Semalam mereka juga hanya berduaan di sini, pikir Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhhh..." Jaejoong mendengus pelan. Kepalanya di sandarkan di sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya. Tangan kanannya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka lilitan syalnya. Lega rasanya, lehernya terbebas dari benda rajut itu. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi penat yang hampir setengah hari ini menderanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah jatuh dalam dunia mimpi.

Klek

Sosok _namja_ tampan bermata musang memasuki ruangan Jaejoong. Bibirnya melengkung menampilkan senyum menawannya saat melihat Jaejoong. Pandangannya jatuh pada leher Jaejoong, bekas _kissmark_ yang di buatnya semalam tampak kontras dengan kulit putih _yeoja_ itu.

Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. Mendudukkan dirinya di meja di depan kursi yang di duduki Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho membelai wajah cantik sahabatnya itu. Matanya menatap kagum ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, batin Yunho.

"Kau cantik Jae." ujar Yunho lirih, jemari Yunho kini membelai bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong.

"Bibir ini juga manis." bisik Yunho pelan, bibir hati itu kini memberi kecupan ringan di atas bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong.

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Jaejoong. Apa ini Tuhan? Tanyanya dalam hati. Yunho masih ingin melumat bibir itu, tapi pergerakan Jaejoong di bawahnya membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. Yunho segera beranjak dari hadapan Jaejoong, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Eugh..." lenguh Jaejoong karena merasa tidur siangnya terganggu.

Mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya yang terasa basah. Kenapa aku merasa Yunho menciumku, batin Jaejoong.

_Yeoja_ putih itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. Ish! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Jae! Jaejoong memukul pelan kepalanya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong belum menyadari kalau ada orang lain di ruangannya. Dan orang itu kini tengah mengamati semua gerakan yang di lakukan Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat imut.

"Eehhmm..." Yunho berdehem cukup keras demi membuat Jaejoong melihatnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap horor Yunho.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Jung?" seru Jaejoong keras, dia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho yang menurutnya sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa salah kalau atasan datang ke ruangan bawahannya? Aku pikir kau sedang bekerja, tapi lihatlah, aku justru di suguhi pemandangan yang membuatku berpikir sekaligus mengambil kesimpulan. Pantas saja perusahaanku banyak merugi, rupanya manager perencanaannya lebih suka tidur daripada bekerja." ujar Yunho panjang lebar, kedua tangannya di lipat di dada. Kakinya di silangkan dan matanya menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau pecat saja dia, mudahkan?" ujar Jaejoong santai, matanya balas menatap Yunho tajam. Mencoba memelototkan matanya namun hal itu justru memicu Yunho untuk tersenyum.

"Sayangnya aku masih membutuhkan tenaganya." Yunho menurunkan kakinya, kemudian melangkah melewati Jaejoong. Yunho berdiri di depan dinding kaca di belakang kursi yang di duduki Jaejoong, matanya menatap kota Seoul di siang yang cukup terik ini.

"Semalam _umma_ menunjukkan foto-foto dia dengan _namja_ lain Jae dan _umma_ juga sudah menyelidiki apa saja yang di lakukannya di luar sana. Kau tahu Jae, _umma_ mengatakan kalau dia rela tidur dengan produsernya demi sebuah peran di film." lirih Yunho, kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Lalu?" Jaejoong memutar kursinya, menatap punggung kokoh Yunho.

"Satu sisi hatiku mepercayai semua itu tapi hatiku yang lainnya menolak kebenaran foto itu dan juga ucapan _umma_." lanjut Yunho, pemuda itu kini berbalik menghadap Jaejoong, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kaca itu.

"Darimana _ahjumma_ mendapatkan foto-foto itu?" tanya Jaejoong, matanya masih mengamati sosok besar Yunho.

"Kata _umma_ ada yang mengirimnya ke rumah, sudah lama Jae, setelah aku membawa dia ke rumah. Setelah mendapatkan foto itu, _umma_ mulai menyelidiki dia" Yunho menatap Jaejoong singkat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Itukah sebabnya _ahjumma_ tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dan dia?" Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dan mengangguk pelan, membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Hhh...Kadang orangtua bisa merasakan apa yang tidak kita rasakan Yun. Mungkin _ahjumma_ punya pemikiran sendiri hingga melakukan hal itu. Aku yakin _ahjumma_ hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Tidak ada orangtua yang tidak menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya Yun. Lagipula firasat seorang ibu selalu benar Yun"

"Yang lebih parah, umma terus memaksaku menikahimu Jae, _otteoke_?"

"Selesaikam saja sendiri, bukankah kau yang memulainya."

"Tidak akan selesai tanpa bantuanmu Jae."

"Mwo!"

"Kita menikah!"

"MWOYA!" Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada Yunho, ingin sekali dia menguliti tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pikir menikah itu masalah gampang Yun!"

"Tidak ada cara lain Jae, aku mohon."

"TIDAK!" putus Jaejoong, _yeoja_ itu berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian hendak melangkah meninggalkan Yunho. Tapi tiba-tiba heel sepatu Jaejoong patah, menyebabkan _yeoja_ cantik itu hilang keseimbangan.

"Kyaaaaa..." jerit Jaejoong, tubuhnya oleng dan menubruk tubuh besar Yunho. Mereka pun jatuh bersama, dengan posisi tubuh Jaejoong yang menindih tubuh Yunho.

Yunho meringis kesakitan, meskipun tubuh Jaejoong ringan tapi yang di bawahnya ini lantai marmer. Sangat terasa keras ketika tubuhnya terhempas di lantai itu tadi.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap penuh penyesalan pada Yunho yang tengah menahan sakit di bawahnya. Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari atas tubuh Yunho, tapi _namja_ itu mencegahnya. Tangan Yunho justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Ada desiran aneh saat pandangan mereka beradu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho juga merasakan desiran aneh itu. Matanya tak lepas mengamati Jaejoong, membuat jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, mencoba mempertemukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Hembusan hangat nafas Yunho dapat di rasakan Jaejoong sekarang. _Yeoja_ cantk itu sudah memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima Yunho.

Cklek

"Hyung/ Eonni!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_*** Yeeeeaaayy...**_

_**Gomawo untuk semua yang udah baca, review, follow dan memfavoritkan cerita abal saya ini...**_

_**Saya akan buat cerita ini sangat ringin, konflik ada tapi tidak begiu besar...**_

_**Moga chap ini memuaskan yach...**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiiiisss ~**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Love there as usual

Pair : Yunjae and others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Cklek

.

.

"_Hyung/eonni_!" pekik Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan, mata mereka kompak membulat menatap adegan saling tindih antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kyaaaa...!" jerit Jaejoong kaget, seketika Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho, membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu terjengkang dan kepalanya menghantam kerasnya lantai.

"Aaawwww..._appo_ Jae." keluh Yunho, wajahnya meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Jaejoong beranjak dari atas tubuh Yunho, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Dengan kesal Jaejoong melepas sepatunya. Gara-gara sepatu itu, dia harus mengalami insiden yang memalukan seperti tadi, apalagi sampai tertangkap basah duo evil itu. Ish! memalukan, gerutu Jaejoong.

_Yeoja_ bermata _doe_ itu kini berjalan tertatih menuju kursi kerjanya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, merutuki kecerobohannya. Tangannya memijat pelan kakinya yang terasa ngilu.

"Ck! Mengganggu." decak Yunho kesal, _namja_ bermata musang itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di meja kerja Jaejoong.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi _eonni_?" tanya Kyuhyun, _yeoja_ manis itu kini masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Jaejoong.

"Aish! Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa _Baby_Kyu, tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa yang terjadi." ujar Changmin santai kemudian mengekori Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhenti memanggilku _Baby_, aku bukan _baby_mu Chwang _pabbo_!" seru Kyuhyun kesal, ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala _namja_ tinggi itu. Bibirnya ter_pout_ lucu, sedangkan Changmin hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Ada apa kesini?" tanya Yunho, tangannya di lipat di dada.

"Ehm...aku tadi ke ruanganmu _hyung,_ laporan yang kau minta kemarin." ujar Changmin sembari menyerahkan berkas yang tadi di bawanya pada Yunho.

Yunho menerima berkar yang di serahkan Changmin. Mata musangnya menyusuri setiap deretan tulisan di berkah itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir hati _namja_ tampan itu.

"Lalu kau Kyu, ada apa kemari?" tanya Jaejoong dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Minnie chwang yang menyeretku ikut kemari _eonni._" ujar kyuhyun pelan dengan mata yang melotot menatap Changmin yang sedang mengembangkan senyumnya di samping Yunho. Jaejoong mendengus pelan melihat kelakuan pasangan evil ini.

"Mereka sudah setuju Min?" tanya Yunho memastikan, Changmin mengangguk pelan dan kembali ke samping Kyuhyun, bersandar manja pada bahu _yeoja_ berkulit putih serupa Jaejoong itu.

"Kapan mulai pembangunannya Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam, _yeoja_ itu kini sudah berdiri di sisi Yunho.

"Dua minggu lagi." jawab Yunho, matanya menatap Jaejoong yang tengah mengamati berkas yang di pegang Yunho.

"Siapa yang mengawasi di sana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat kala pandangannya beradu dengan Yunho. Mata musang Yunho seakan menyedotnya, hingga dia tak mampu berpaling. Sedangkan bagi Yunho, mata bulat Jaejoong seperti membawanya ke dalam pusaran yang tak mampu di tinggalkannya.

"Eehhmm..." deheman Changmin yang keras, membuat Yunho memutus kontak matanya pada Jaejoong. Sedang Kyuhyun yang tengah konsentrasi melihat pemandangan itu menyikut keras perut Changmin. Matanya mendelik menyalahkan Changmin yang sudah merusak adegan romantis di depannya.

"Ah...i-itu...Siwon yang akan mengawasi proyek ini." sahut Yunho tergagap, matanya kembali menekuri berkas-berkas yang tadi di serahkan Changmin.

"Eehm.." gumam Jaejoong, _yeoja_ itu tak kalah salah tingkahnya dengan Yunho. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"_Eonni._" panggil Kyuhyun pelan, Jaejoong menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eehhmm...itu..leher _eonni_, apa sakit? Kok merah?" Kyuhyun menunjuk leher putih Jaejoong yang bernoda merah. Changmin ikut mengalihkan pandangannya menatap leher Jaejoong.

"_Aigo nunna_! Beruang mesum itu benar-benar mengerjaimu semalam?" Changmin mendekati Jaejoong, mengamati dengan seksama setiap bagian tubuh Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu Jung Changmin!" seru Yunho geram, di gulungnya berkas yang di pegangnya, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho memukul kepala adiknya itu.

Plak

"Aaaaww..._appo_..." keluh Changmin, tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Baby_kyu..." rajuk Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Changmin kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Menyusupkan kepalanya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Menyingkir Chwang!" jerit Kyuhyun kesal, pasalnya sekarang tangan Changmin sudah melingkari perutnya. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul tangan Changmin.

"Hhhh..." desah Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Sudah terlalu biasa melihat pertengkaran duo evil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin, Hyukie?" tanya Jung Heechul, ibu dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin. Matanya sedang mengamati sebuah bangunan besar bergaya eropa yang ada di depannya. _Yeoja_ mungil yang di panggil Hyukie a.k.a Lee EunHyuk mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan!" perintahnya pada sopir yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Perlahan sang sopir menginjak pedal gas, menjalankan mobil yang mereka tumpangi medekati gerbang rumah yang tadi di amati Ny Jung.

Begitu mendekati gerbang rumah itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil. Meminta ijin untuk menemui sang Tuan Rumah. Setelah berbicara cukup lama dengan satpam yang menjaga gerbang, Eunhyuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana Hyukie?" tanya Ny Jung begitu Eunhyuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Tuan dan Ny Kim ada di rumah saat ini Ny Jung. Kita bisa masuk sekarang." jawab Eunhyuk. Sesaat kemudian Ny Jung kembali memerintahkan sang sopir untuk kembali melajukan mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Eunhyuk memencet bel yang berada di sisi pintu rumah keluarga Kim. Sedang Ny Jung tampak berdiri tak jauh dari Eunhyuk. Sesekali Ny Jung tampak memperhatikan penampilannya. Senyumnya terkembang kala dia tak menemukan ada kekurangan dalam penampilannya kali ini. Dia harus tampil sempurna untyuk menemui calon besannya. Tidak boleh ada kekurangan satupun.

Klek

Pintu besar rumah itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita anggun dengan senyum malaikatnya. _Yeoja_ itu tampak mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa tak mengenali tamunya. Mata indahnya tampak mengamati Ny Jung dari atas kebawah tanpa maksud apa-apa, hanya sedang berusaha mengingat. Siapa tahu dia mengenal _yeoja_ yang berdiri anggun di hadapannya.

"_Anneyong_." sapa sang pembuka pintu ramah. Setelah di rasanya dia tak mengenali sosok itu. Senyum ramah mengembang di bibirnya.

"_Anneyong_, apa saya bisa bertemu Tuan atau Ny Kim?" balas Ny Jung tak kalah ramahnya. Berusaha membalas senyum _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"_Ne_...saya Ny Kim, mari masuk!" ajak Ny Kim, pintu rumah pun di buka lebar untuk memudahkan sang tamu masuk. Ny Jung mengangguk pelan kemudian masuk di ikuti Eunhyuk dan Ny Kim.

.

.

.

.

" Silahkan duduk!" Ny Kim menyilahkan Ny Jung dan Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sofa panjang, sedang dia sendiri memilih duduk di sofa single di samping Ny Jung.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Jung Heechul dan dia asisten pribadi saya Lee Eunhyuk." ujar Ny Jung memperkenalkan dirinya dan asisten pribadinya, Lee Eunhyuk.

"Kim Jungsoo imnida, tapi saya biasa di panggil Leeteuk atau Teukie." kembali Ny Kim mengumbar senyum menawannya, yang membuat seorang Jung Heechul tertegun, pantas saja Joongie begitu cantik, biangnya saja juga cantik, pikir Ny Jung ngawur.

Setelah acara perkenalan itu, Ny Jung mulai menceritakan maksud kedatangannya ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Ny Kim tampak kaget mendengar penuturan Ny Jung mengenai kedekatan putra-putri mereka. Juga niat Ny Jung untuk menikahkan mereka dalam waktu dekat.

Selama ini Jaejoong jarang menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orangtuanya. Bukan karena tidak dekat, hanya saja Jaejoong cukup tertutup untuk masalah seputar percintaannya. Sangat wajar bukan kalau sekarang Ny Kim kaget menerima berita tentang kedekatan Jaejoong dengan putra sulung Ny Jung.

.

.

Drrrttt drrrrttt

.

.

Ponsel Ny Jung bergetar di dalam tas dengan tidak sopannya. Membuat _yeoja_ itu harus menghentikan acara ngobrolnya. Dengan tidak enak hati Ny Jung meminta ijin Ny Kim untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Ny Kim hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi Ny Jung.

"Yeoboseo. _Umma_, kenapa lama sekali di angkatnya!" berondong si penelpon yang tak lain dan tak bukan si bungsu Jung Changmin.

"Kau pikir _Umma_ sedang menganggur Jung Changmin. _Umma_ ada urusan, ada apa kau menelpon _Umma_!" sahut Ny Jung geram.

"Aku punya kabar bagus aku yakin setelah mendengar ceritaku, _Umma_ akan langsung menikahkan _Hyung_ dan _Nunna_." ujar Changmin riang, senyum evil tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

"Ceritakan sekarang!" perintah Ny Jung, dan mulailah Changmin bercerita tentang apa yang di lihatnya sepanjang pagi dan siang tadi. Membuat seorang Jung Heechul berulang kali mengubah ekpresinya, kadang geram, kadang tersenyum sendiri dan terakhir ekspresi kekagetanlah yang di tunjukkannya. Ny Kim mengernyit heran menatap Ny Jung, sama halnya dengan Eunhyuk.

Sesaat kemudian Ny Jung menyudahi telponnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya anaknya masih ingin bercerita. Setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya di dalam tas, Ny Jung pamit pulang dan berjanji akan kembali dengan membawa keluarganya yang lain.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu sore anda Ny Kim, saya berjanji akan melakukan lamaran resmi untuk Jaejoongie. Senang bertemu anda, semoga nantinya kita benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga." pamit Ny Jung, ibu Jung Yunho kini memeluk tubuh Ny Kim.

"_Ne_...semoga kita bisa menjadi keluarga nantinya." Ny Kim membalas pelukan Ny Jung.

.

.

.

.

.

Flip

Changmin memutuskan sambungan telponnya, melemparkan begitu saja ponsel hitamnya. Kemudiam _namja_ itu jingkrak-jingkrak di atas sofa. Bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan seringai mematikan. Dia sangat senang sekarang, rencananya berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Sebentar lagi _hyung pabbo_nya akan menikah dengan _nunna_ cantiknya.

"_Otteoke_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ruang tamu, membawa senampan minuman dan makanan. Perlahan Kyuhyun meletakkan nampannya di atas meja, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Changmin yang saat ini sudah kembali duduk.

"Sebentar lagi _Umma_ akan sampai ke apartement Jae _nunna_ dan aku yakin setelah itu _umma_ akan langsung menikahkan mereka." Changmin tertawa lebar menceritakan apa yang tengah di bayangkannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini, Chwang." ujar Kyuhyun khawatir. Pasalnya semua yang terjadi dalam hidup akhir-akhir ini adalah rencana merka, meskipun ada campur tangan Tuhan juga, dan tampaknya Tuhan berpihak pada mereka.

Mulai dari foto-foto _yeojachingu_ Yunho yang sangat syur, yang secara misterius sampai ke mansion Jung. Changmin juga yang selalu mengompori ibunya agar terus meminta Yunho segera menikah. Jadilah Ny Jung seperti kebakaran jenggot, demi mencegah Yunho menikahi _yeojachingu_nya yang menurut pandangan Ny Jung bukanlah _yeoja_ baik-baik.

"Tenang _baby_, Yunho _hyung_ akan berterima kasih pada kita kalau dia tahu nanti. Lagipula aku tidak ingin punya kakak ipar yang suka mengumbar tubuhnya di hadapan _namja_ lain. _Yeoja_ itu hanya memanfaatkan Yunho _hyung_ saja, _baby_." ujar Changmin santai. Tangannya meraih tubuh ramping Kyuhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Chwang." keluh Kyuhyun saat dia merasa Changmin akan meminta lebih, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Changmin.

"_Wae_." bisik Changmin dengan suara beratnya. Perlahan Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Changmin terdiam tak meneruskan kegiatannya, matanya menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang masih setia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ck!" decak Changmin kesal, tangannya di lepaskan dari tubuh _yeoja_nya. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Matanya terpejam pelan dengan tangan kanan memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Chwang." lirih Kyuhyun, kepalanya tertunduk lemas. _Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa meremas ujung baju yang di pakainya.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan, sudah satu tahun Kyu. Satu tahun kita bersama, tapi aku tak pernah bisa mengakuimu milikku karena kau melarangnya. Kau bahkan tak mengijinkan aku memelukmu, menciummu ataupun bermanja padamu. Apa kau masih mencintainya?" ujar Changmin lemah, kalau selama ini orang mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang periang dan slengekan, itu semua hanya kamuflase saja. Karena pada kenyataannya, _namja_ tinggi itu menyimpan lukanya sendiri.

Mencintai _yeoja_ di sampingnya, yang tadinya adalah sahabatnya. Changmin bukan tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tak mencintainya. Tapi dia bertahan, berharap suatu saat Kyuhyun akan membalasnya. Tapi kenyataannya, _yeoja_ yang selama satu tahu terakhir ini menjadi kekasihnya masih sangat mencintai mantannya dulu.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Changmin.

"Hhhhh...istirahatlah, aku pulang." Changmin beranjak dari duduknya, menyambar tasnya. Lalu malangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ manis itu tersentak melihat kepergian Changmin.

GREP

Belum sampai langkah Changmin mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba lengan Kyuhyun sudah melingkari perutnya. Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, merasakan tubuh di belakangnya itu bergetar hebat.

"_Mianhae_...hiks...hiks..." lirih Kyuhyun di tengah isakannya, kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk Changmin.

"_Uljima_..." bisik Changmin pelan, tubuhnya kini sudah berputar dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kita memang hanya bersahabat Kyu. Seharusnya aku tak memiliki perasaan ini. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dia. Aku pikir ketika aku bertahan, maka kau bisa mencintaiku. Tapi...Hhh...Mianhae." ujar Changmin pelan, tapi kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Changmin tadi mampu melumpuhkan semua sendi dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, mampu membuat Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwanya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, airmata tak berhenti mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Bukan, bukan ini yang di inginkan. Dia menyayangi _namja_ yang di peluknya saat ini dan dia tak ingin kehilangan Changmin. Egois memang, di saat dia masih mencintai orang lain, dia mengharapkan Changmin tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kita berteman saja Kyu. Kau bisa terus mencintainya. _Mianhae Baby_kyu." Changmin mencium pelan kening Kyuhyun, kemudian melepas pelukan tangan Kyuhyun. Changmin berbalik dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Grep

Kembali Kyuhyun meraih tangan Changmin, mencegah _namja_ itu meninggalkannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin. Sedikit berjinjit _yeoja_ manis itu berusaha mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Mencoba melumat bibir tipis Changmin, tapi _namja_ itu enggan membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Lepas Kyu." desis Changmin, tangannya sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Chwang." desah Kyuhyun tak mengerti, bukankah ini yang di inginkan Changmin, tapi _namja_ itu sekarang menolaknya.

"Aku tak mengharap ciuman keterpaksaan Kyu, aku ingin kau menciumku karena hatimu memilihku. Aku iri padanya, dia tak pernah berjuang sekeras aku, tapi dia mendapatkan semua cintamu. Bahkan tak tersisa untukku. Aku mencintaimu Kyu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi rupanya cintaku tak cukup membuatmu melihatku. _Mianhae_." Changmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ciuman singkat di kening Kyuhyun, setelah itu _namja_ itu kembali melangkah pergi keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan _yeoja_ manis itu yang kini tengah terisak. Kenapa sesakit ini? Kyuhyun memukul pelan dadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Pelan Jae!" pekik Yunho saat merasakan Jaejoong terlalu keras menarik rambutnya.

"Cerewet, lakukan saja sendiri!" seru Jaejoong kesal, _yeoja_ cantik itu beranjak meninggalkan Yunho. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan besar Yunho mencegahnya.

"Tidak akan selesai kalau kau tidak membantuku, Jae." suara Yunho melembut, matanya menatap Jaejoong penuh permohonan.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan kesal, namun tetap saja dia kembali mendekati Yunho. Membuat _namja_ tampan itu harus menelan susah payah salivanya. Fantasy liarnya membayangkan manisnya bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong andai dia bisa melumatnya.

"Jae, bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengosok rambut Yunho.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Jung. Aku tidak sudi di jadikan pelarian." ujar Jaejoong ketus, tangannya semakin kasar menggosok rambut Yunho.

"Yak! Kau bisa pelan sedikit Jae, apa kau ingin rambutku rontok semua? Apa kau ingin punya teman botak nantinya?" gerutu Yunho kesal, karena Jaejoong kini bukan hanya menggosok rambutnya tapi juga menariknya kencang.

"Kau tahu ini lengket Jung pabbo, lagipula apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Changmin sampai kecap dan permen karet bisa menempel di rambutmu!" seru Jaejoong tak kalah kesalnya.

Sebenarnya dia cukup lelah hari ini, setengah hari dia habiskan waktunya di luar kantor. Sebagai manager perencanaan kadang dia harus turun langsung untuk memastikan apa yang sudah di rencanakannya berjalan sesuai prosedur yang ada. Dia tak ingin perusahan yang di rintisnya bersama para sahabatnya mengalami kebangkrutan hanya karena keteledorannya.

Rencananya tadi begitu pulang dia ingin langsung mengistrahatkan tubuhnya. Tapi sahabat sekaligus atasannya ini mengganggunya dengan kedatangannya. Kedatangan yang sangat tak di harapkan Jaejoong. Belum lagi Yunho datang dengan rambut penuh kecap dan bekas kunyahan permen karet.

"Sudah, mandilah!" perintah Jaejoong, _yeoja_ putih itu melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Jaejoong berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati pintu. Siapa lagi yang datang, pikirnya. Semoga bukan Changmin, kalau sampai yang datang bungsu Jung itu sudah dapat di pastikan dia tak akan istirahat dengan tenang. Perlahan Jaejoong memutar kenop kemudian membuka pintunya.

"_Ahjumma_ Jung!" seru Jaejoong kaget, matanya membulat menatap sosok anggun ibu Jung Yunho yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Siapa yang datang Jae?" tanya Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai handuk yang di lilitkan di pinggang. Tetesan air masih tampak dari sela-sela rambut basahnya.

"_Omo_!" pekik Ny Jung kaget melihat Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya dan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya. Belum lagi ketika dia melihat Jaejoong, rambut Jaejoong juga masih tampak basah dan lagi tubuh indahnya hanya di tutupi dengan kemeja putih yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

"Umma!" seru Yunho kaget mendapati _Umma_nya sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Jaejoong. Dengan mata membulat kaget.

.

Bruk

.

"_Ahjumma/Umma_!" pekik Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan saat melihat tubuh Ny Jung sudah limbung. Beruntung Jaejoong punya reflek yang bagus hingga belum sempat tubuh Ny Jung menyentuh lantai Jaejoong sudah menangkap tubuh ibu Yunho itu.

Melihat tubuh ibunya yang sudah limbung di pelukan Jaejoong, Yunho segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. _Namja_ tampan itu mengambil alih tubuh ibunya, menggendongnya ala bridal kemudian membawa tubuh sang ibu ke kamar Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho membaringkan tubuh Ny Jung di atas ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho hendak melepas sepatu Ny Jung, tapi Jaejoong mencegahnya.

"Pakai baju dan celanamu Yun. _Umma_mu pasti berpikir macam-macam melihat penampilan kita." cegah Jaejoong, _yeoja_ cantik itu kemudian melepas sepatu yang di pakai Ny Jung. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Ny Jung.

Yunho menepuk keningnya pelan karena teringat sesuatu. Mata musangnya melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong. _Aigo_! Sahabatnya itu terlihat _sexy_ dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang di pakainya.

.

.

.

.

"Eugh." lenguh Ny Jung pelan, matanya bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya.

Pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya setelah membuka mata adalah Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur di bahu Yunho. Kelihatannya dia memang harus segera menikahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Ny Jung beranjak dari ranjang Jaejoong, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Ny Jung menyibak rambut panjang Jaejoong yang tampak menutupi wajah cantik _yeoja_ putih itu. Jaejoong bergerak merasa terusik dengan gerakan Ny Jung.

Ny Jung justru tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang tampaknya sedang berusaha mencari kenyamanan di bahu Yunho. Tapi mata Ny Jung tiba-tiba membulat ketika pandangannya jatuh pada leher putih Jaejoong.

.

Bugh

.

Sekuat tenaga Ny Jung memukul kepala Yunho dengan bantal, membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu mengernyit. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit merasakan hantaman itu. Perlahan mata musang itu terbuka perlahan, dan pandangannya beradu dengan tatapan tajam Ny Jung.

"Ish! Kenapa _umma_ memukul kepalaku? _Umma_ ingin aku semakin bodoh?" gerutu Yunho tak jelas.

"Eugh." lenguh Jaejoong pelan, dengan malas Jaejoong membuka matanya dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Ny Jung yang tengah menatap tajam Yunho.

Seketika Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang tampak berantakan.

"Kalian harus menikah, secepatnya. _Umma_ tidak mau nanti Joongie hamil duluan karena ulah mesummu JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Ny Jung kesal. Yunho membulatkan matanya mendengar pekikan ibunya, tidak jauh beda dengan reaksi yang di tunjukkan Jaejoong.

"Lagi pula _Umma_ sudah menemui orangtua Joongie, mereka tidak keberatan. Jadi kalian harus secepatnya menikah, _Arraseo_." Ny Jung melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"_MWOYA_!" pekik Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan, mereka saling berpandangan tapi kemudian saling membuang muka.

"ANDWAEEEEE!" Teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan di tengah malam itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**_*yeeeeeaaayyy..._**

**_kelamaan yach..._**

**_mian..._**

**_sekali lagi saya sedang menghadapi malas menulis..._**

**_ide ada di otak tapi tangan malas di ajak ngetik..._**

**_Gomawo untuk yang udah reveiw, follow dan favorite cerita saya..._**

**_Saranghae...3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Ripiu pliiiisss ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Tittle : LOVE THERE AS USUAL...

Pair : Yunjae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan. Saya ingin memiliki salah satu mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak Typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butyh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Teriakan penolakan yang meluncur dari bibir Yunho dan Jaejoong dua hari yang lalu ternyata tidak mampu menyurutkan niat Ny Jung untuk menikahkan mereka. Apalagi mulut pedas Changmin yang selalu bisa mengompori sang ibu untuk terus melanjutkan niatnya.

Dan inilah buktinya, Keluarga Jung saat ini tengah berada di rumah keluarga Kim. Apalagi tujuannya kalau bukan melamar putri tunggal keluarga Kim untuk putra sulung mereka.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi Yunho dan Jaejoong? Mereka sedikit jengah dengan acara ini. Bukankah dari awal mereka menolak dan Ny Jung hanya salah paham. Salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka. Tapi melihat pancaran kebahagian dari kedua orangtua mereka membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus menurut.

"Jadi kapan sebaiknya mereka menikah?" tanya Ny Jung bersemangat, dari semua yang hadir di ruangan itu hanya Ny Jung yang tampak bersemangat.

"Chullie, biarkan mereka yang memutuskan." sahut Tuan Jung tenang, _namja_ paruh baya itu juga tengah menatap istrinya lembut.

"Ish! Apa kau tidak tahu _Oppa,_ putra sulungmu itu sangat mesum sekali. Dia bisa kapan saja menghamili Joongie kalau kita tidak segera menikahkan mereka. Apalagi putramu itu sudah sangat sering tidur di apartement Joongie. Benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan." ucap Heechul mendramatisir keadaan dan penuturan Ny Jung itu sanggup membuat semua yang hadir di ruang itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Yak! Apa maksud _umma_?" seru Yunho kesal, dia tak terima di tuduh seperti itu oleh ibunya sendiri. Pada dasarnya Ny Jung tidak hanya sekedar menuduh, _yeoja_ itu punya bukti berdasarkan pengakuan polos Changmin yang dengan entengnya menceritakan semua yang di lakukan _hyung_nya di apartement Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Jung, _umma_ tahu semuanya. Minnie sudah menceritakan semuanya." ujar Ny Jung santai, dia tak tahu saat ini Changmin tengah menelan susah payah makanan yang di kunyahnya. Ekor matanya melirik Yunho yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"_Ahjumma_ salah paham." ujar Jaejoong lemah, tangannya memijit pelan kepalanya. Sudah sejak kemarin Jaejoong ingin menjelaskan tapi selalu gagal, Ny besar Jung itu tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasannya.

"Benarkah itu Joongie?" suara rendah Kim Yongwoon a.k.a Tuan Kim menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu merinding takut. Astaga, jangan sampai ayahnya percaya semua yang di katakan Ny Jung.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya susah payah melihat sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya dingin. Dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, karena semua yang di katakan Ny Jung benar adanya. Yunho memang sering menginap di apartementnya, tapi sungguh mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang di katakan Ny Jung. Kecuali saat Yunho mabuk waktu itu.

"Ti-tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan _ahjussi_." ujar Yunho bergetar, karena sejujurnya dia sangat takut dengan tatapan menusuk Tuan Kim. Ingat! _Appa_nya sendiri a.k.a Jung Hankyung tak pernah memandangnya seperti itu. _Appa_nya itu sangat lembut bahkan ketika marah pun _appa_nya tidak pernah bereaksi seperti itu. Bahkan dia dan Changmin heran, mengapa _appa_nya yang lemah lembut bisa mendapatkan istri seperti ibunya yang...hhhh...menyeramkan.

"Kalian menikah lusa." putus Tuan Kim, _namja_ paruh baya itu tampak memijat pelipisnya.

Dari semua yang hadir di ruangan itu hanya Ny Jung dan Changmin yang tampak senang. Bahkan bungsu Jung itu kini tengah menyeringai ke arah Yunho, membuat si sulung mengeram kesal. Tuan Jung dan Ny Kim hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar keputusan Tuan Kim. Jaejoong sudah tertunduk lemas di samping ibunya. Membantah pun percuma, karena bagi Jaejoong apa yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya adalah perintah mutlak yang harus di jalaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk di ruang tunggu untuk mempelai wanita. Termangu sendiri menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Hari ini dia akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong masih saja tidak percaya akan kenyataan ini.

Dia sudah bersahabat cukup lama dengan Yunho, hubungan mereka memang sangat dekat. Bahkan gosip yang beredar di perusahaan menyatakan bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi sekali lagi Jaejoong tegaskan, mereka hanya bersahabat. Meski kadang timbul debaran aneh saat Yunho di dekatnya, tapi Jaejoong tak pernah menyimpulkan bahwa itu perasaan cinta.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Apa iya dia harus menjadi istri Yunho? Tuhan kalau memang dia jodoh yang kau kirim untukku, buatlah aku mencintainya, doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

Klek

.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Junsu serta Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Junsu mengembangkan senyumnya melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih.

"_Eonni_ cantik sekali." puji Junsu yang kini sudah memeluk Jaejoong, di ciumnya pelan pipi putih Jaejoong. Kibum memutar malas bola matanya, sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyum simpul.

"Jangan memeluknya seperti itu Suie, kau bisa merusak dandanan Joongie _eonni_!" seru Kibum yang melihat Jaejoong tak nyaman dengan pelukan Junsu.

"_Mian_." Junsu mengeluarkan cengiran tak bersalahnya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ulah Junsu, sahabat yang sudah dia anggapnya adik ini memang lebih ekspresif di bandingkan Kibum maupun Kyuhyun.

"Selamat _eonni_." ujar Junsu kemudian, sekali lagi bibirnya mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Jaejoong. Sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya mengulas senyum dan membisikkan kata terima kasih pada Junsu.

"Selamat Jae _eonni._" Kibum gantian memeluk pelan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ish! Sudah Bummie, lepaskan." Junsu cemberut melihat Kibum memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ ini tampaknya tengah merajuk, pasalnya tadi Kibum melarangnya memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kyunie." panggil Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tampak sedang melamun. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan Jaejoong. Kibum melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong kemudian ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Junsu juga menatap heran Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini, _yeoja_ itu biasanya sangat periang tapi sekarang dia tampak sangat murung.

"_N-ne_." sahut Kyuhyun gugup, matanya menatap gelisah pada ketiga _yeoja_ yang tengah menatap heran dirinya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"_A-ani_." jawab Kyuhyun gugup, Jaejoong pasti menyadari kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia tengah melamun.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku." Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengembangkan senyum cantiknya pada Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, kemudian mulai memeluk erat tubuh kakak sepupunya itu. Bulir bening airmatanya perlahan menetes.

"Hei...Kau kenapa Kyunie?" tanya lembut Jaejoong yang merasakan bahunya basah oleh airmata Kyuhyun.

"aku bahagia _eonni_, aku bahagia untuk _eonni_." bisik lembut Kyuhyun sambil terus menahan isakannya.

"_Gomawo_, kau juga harus bahagia, ne." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun kemudian menangkup wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh airmata. Menghapus pelan sisa airmata di kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aigo! Kenapa kau menangis Kyu? Harusnya kau tersenyum bahagia." ujar Junsu, yeoja itu kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya meski terlihat sangat gagal.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Minnie, Kyu?" tanya Kibum yang sedari tadi diam, beberapa hari ini dia mendapati keanehan pada diri saudara tirinya tersebut.

"Benarkah, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Minnie keluar kota beberapa hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang tampaknya baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau benar-benar pacaran dengan tiang itu, Kyu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Junsu. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah dan menatap memelas ketiga yeoja yang di anggapnya kakak itu.

Meski tak bisa di pungkiri, sedikit banyak perubahan sikap Kyuhyun di pengaruhi pertengkarannya dengan Changmin tempo hari. Dan berujung pada pilihan Changmin untuk mengambil tugas keluar kota beberapa hari ini, hingga dia tak bisa berjumpa dengan namja tiang itu.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng berdentang tiga kali, menandakan acar pemberkatan akan segera di mulai. Yunho berdiri gagah di depan altar dengan setelan Jas berwarna putih uang tampak pas di tubuhnya. Sesekali namja bermata musang itu menghela nafas untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang menyerangnya.

Rasanya tak percaya, sebentar lagi dia akan menikahi sahabatnya. Dia menyayangi Jaejoong dan meski dia sering berucap ingin menikahi Jaejoong tapi semua itu hanya candaannya untuk menggoda Jaejoong. Melihat kemarahan Jaejoong adalah hiburan menyenangkan bagi Yunho, di bandingkan dengan harus melawan Changmin bermain game.

.

.

.

.

Kriet

.

Pintu gereja terbuka, menampilkan sosok Tuan Kim yang tampak gagah dengan balutan jas hitam. Lengan kirinya mengamit tangan kanan Jaejoong, yang tampak cantik dengan gaun putih yang memamerkan bahu putihnya.

.

.

Sesosok gadis kecil penebar bunga berjalan riang memasuki gereja dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti menabur bunga di sepanjang karpet merah menuju altar. Langkah kecilnya di ikuti Tuan Kim dan Jaejoong. Semua tamu yang hadir tampak berdiri menyambut kehadiran mempelai wanita. Mata mereka menatap kagum sosok cantik Jaejoong.

Tak hanya Jaejoong saja yang mendapat tatapan kagum dari tamu yang hadir. Tapi juga sosok cantik Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang Jaejoong dengan membawa kotak berisi cincin pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun tampak cantik dengan balutan long dress putih tulang yang juga memamerkan bahu indahnya. Bagian bawahnya terbelah hingga paha.

Sementara di depan sana, Yunho dan Changmin tampak terpukau dengan dua _yoeja_ yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kalau Changmin masih bisa bersikap normal lain halnya dengan Yunho. Mata musang _namja_ itu membulat kagum menatap sosok cantik Jaejoong. Mulutnya juga menganga lebar.

Changmin yang berdiri di samping Yunho, menyadari tatapan Yunho yang kelihatannya sangat ingin menyerang Jaejoong. _Namja_ tinggi itu mendekati _hyung_nya.

"Aku tahu Jae _nunna_ cantik, dia juga sangat _sexy_ hari ini. Tapi bisakah kau sedikit menahan hasratmu untuk menyerangnya sekarang _hyung_. Kau di perhatikan banyak orang sekarang _hyung_. Ekspresimu benar-benar menjijikkan." bisik Changmin pedas, mendengar hal itu Yunho segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

.

.

"Aku serahkan Joongie padamu, jaga dia seperti aku menjaganya." tutur Tuan Kim saat menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu mengangguk mantap kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke sisinya. Setelah menyerahkan putrinya pada Yunho, Tuan Kim kemudian duduk di bangku paling depan di samping Ny Kim. Sedang Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Changmin. Di bangku yang sengaja di siap kan untuk pendamping kedua mempelai.

Ada perasaan canggung menyusup di hati Kyuhyun saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Changmin. Sejak pertengkaran kecil mereka beberapa hari yang lalu mereka tak saling bicara. Changmin memilih mengambil tugas di luar kota untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Membuat _yeoja_ yang biasanya sangat evil itu menjadi murung dan uring-uringan.

.

.

Pengucapan janji setia oleh pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan khidmat. Pastur yang menikahkan mereka memberi nasehat pada kedua mempelai tentang bagaimana hidup berumahtangga. Yunho mendengarkan dengan seksama ketika pastur memberitahu tentang hak dan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami. Begitu pun Jaejoong.

"Kalian boleh memasangkan cincinnya. Sebagai pengikat kalian di dunia ini, agar kalian selalu ingat bahwa di setiap langkah kalian ada seseorang yang akan setia menemani sampai tua nanti." ujar pastur tadi, Kyuhyun maju perlahan. Di bukanya kotak yang sedari tadi di bawanya. Sepasang cincin indah terpampang di sana.

Yunho mengambil salah satu cincin kemudian di sematkan di jari manis Jaejoong. Perlahan di ciumnya punggung tangan Jaejoong. Setelah itu _yeoja_ cantik itu melakukan hal yang sama. Di ambilnya cincin yang tersisa lalu di sematkan di jari manis Yunho.

Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di bibir Ny Jung yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Perasaannya terasa lega menyaksikan pernikahan putra sulungnya. Setidaknya Yunho tidak akan lagi memikirkan _yeoja_ itu, begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Ny Jung.

Binar kebahagian juga tampak di mata keluarga Kim. Sesekali Ny Kim memyeka airmatanya yang tiba-tiba menetes. Tuan Kim mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari istrinya.

"Joongie kecil kita sudah jadi seorang istri sekarang, _Yeobo_." bisik Ny Kim. Tuan Kim tersenyum lembut.

.

.

"Kalian boleh saling berciuman." tutur sang pastur, Yunho tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Yunho membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Seringai mesum tercetak jelas di bibir hati _namja_ Jung itu, membalas tatapan membunuh yang di lempar Jaejoong padanya. Kemudian Yunho membuka kerudung yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu akan mengalihkan wajahnya tapi Yunho bertindak cepat dengan memegang lembut dagu Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus tetap menatap Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Jaejoong. Mencoba mengelemenasi jarak diantara mereka. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak berhenti merutuk dan menyumpahi sahabatnya yang telah menjadi suaminya yang tengah bersiap menciumnya. Ingin rasanya dia menampar wajah kecil Yunho. Tapi, apa kata orang kalau tiba-tiba dia memukul sahabat yang kini sudah resmi sebagai suaminya.

Chup

Tak hanya mengecup ringan bibir ranum Jaejoong, Yunho kini juga tengah melumat bibir semerah _cherry_ milik Jaejoong. Mata musangnya terpejam menikmati manis yang di kecapnya dari bibir sang istri.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? _Yeoja_ putih itu kini tengah menahan marah dan malu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dia tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, apalagi dengan di saksikan banyak pasang mata, kecuali saat Yunho mabuk tempo hari. Astaga! Ingin sekali dia menceburkan diri ke sungai Han saat ini karena sangat malunya. Belum lagi Yunho yang tampaknya sangat menikmati moment ini. Tampaknya dia harus membuat perhitungan denga namja itu setelah acara ini usai.

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ny Jung membidikkan lensa kameranya ke arah pasangan baru itu, dia ingin mengabadikan semua moment indah itu. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas menatap semua rentetan kejadian itu. Sedikit menyesali keputusannya mengompori sang ibu untuk segera menikahkan _hyung_nya. Tanpa sadar Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu putih Kyuhyun. Aroma vanilla terasa menusuk hidung mancungnya. Membuat senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

Jangan di tanya bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat ini. Dadanya berdetak kencang merasakan kepala Changmin bersandar padanya. Detakan yang tak pernah di rasakannya selama kebersamaannya bersama Changmin. Detakan yang dulu hanya untuk _namja_ yang di cintainya. Yang dengan tega meninggalkannya, lalu malah menjalin hubungan dengan saudara tirinya.

"_Bogoshippo_." bisik Changmin pelan, tak dapat di pungkiri dia sangat merindukan _yeoja_ ini. Beberapa hari yang di laluinya tanpa melihat babyKyunya terasa lama dan hampa. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendengar bisikan Changmin. Sejujurnya dia juga sangat merindukan namja tinggi ini.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya acara resepsi di gelar mewah di Ballroom hotel 'Mirotic'. Hotel bintang lima milik Jung Hankyung, ayah dari Jung Yunho. Suasana tampak meriah, hampir semua karyawan di perusahaan Yunho datang untuk memberikan ucapan selamat pada atasan mereka. Kolega dari Tuan Jung dan Tuan Kim juga tampak larut dalam kemeriahan pesta itu.

"Saatnya melempar bunga. Untuk para _yeoja_ boleh merapat ke panggung pelaminan. Ny Jung Muda, apa anda sudah siap?" Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari MC acara. Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya di ikuti Yunho. Mereka berdua kini melangkah hingga ke bibir panggung.

Suasana riuh kembali menggema kala sang MC memerintahkan pada semua yeoja untuk mendekat ke panggung. Mereka berebut agar berdiri paling dekat dengan panggung dan berharap buket bunga yang di pegang Jaejoong jatuh ke tangan mereka.

Tak beda jauh dari yeoja lain, Junsu dan Kibum juga tengah bersiap untuk mendekati panggung.

"Kau tidak ikut Kyu?" tanya Kibum yang sudah bersiap-siap. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kau juga _yeoja_ Kyu. _Kkajja_!" ajak junsu berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah Kyu?" Yoochun yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa hubungannya berebut bunga dengan aku ingin menikah atau tidak, _Oppa_?" Kyuhyun balik tanya pada Yoochun. Tapi _namja_ berjidat lebar hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ada Kyunie. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau kita mendapatkan buket bunga dari pengantin perempuan maka kita juga akan ketularan untuk segera menyusul menikah." jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

"Aku tak percaya, kalau sudah waktunya menikah meskipun tidak dapat bunga itu, ya tetap menikah _eonni_. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Malam semuanya." sapa seorang _namja_ berdimple a.k.a Choi Siwon.

"Hai _chagiya_." Siwon mendaratka bibirnya di atas bibir Kibum, melumat pelan bibir _yeojachingu_nya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan saling melumat di depannya. Melihat adegan itu membuat lukanya terus menganga. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Dadanya sesak, airmatanya hampir saja jatuh. Dia butuh sosok Changmin saat ini.

.

.

Hana dul set

Tuiiing

Jaejoong melempar buket bunganya tanpa melihat. Kemudian Jaejoong segera membalik tubuhnya, penasaran ingin melihat siapa yang mendapatkan buket bunga itu. Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, tak menyadari bahwa buket bunga itu meluncur ke arahnya.

"Kyu...tangkap!" pekik Jaejoong keras membuat semua yang tadinya berebut bunga menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ manis itu menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pekikan Jaejoong. Matanya menatap tak mengerti ke arah Jaejoong.

Sreett

Tubuh Kyuhyun di tarik Changmin, sedangkan tangan kiri _namja_ itu menangkap buket bunga yang sejatinya akan jatuh menimpa kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terhenyak dalam pelukan Changmin. Tapi kemudian hanya isakan lirih yang dapat di dengar Changmin. Tak di pedulikannya decakan sebal dari para _yeoja_ yang tak mendapatkan buket bunga itu.

Changmin menggiring Kyuhyun meninggalkan pesta itu. Dia tahu _yeoja_ yang saat ini di peluknya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baiksaat ini.

Jaejoong menatap heran kepergian Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu ada yang sedang di sembunyikan dua orang yang sudah di anggapnya adik itu. Sudah lama dia merasakannya. Tapi setiap kali hal itu di tanyakan, Changmin maupun Kyuhyun selalu menghindar.

Jaejoong melempar pandangannya ke tempat duduk Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Matanya menatap adegan mesra Siwon dan Kibum. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Pasalnya bukan sekali ini saja dia melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat sering, setiap kali Siwon dan Kibum mengumbar kemesraan, Kyuhyun pasti akan pergi atau menghindar. Ada apa ini Kyu? Bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Uuuuuugghh..." keluh Jaejoong pelan. Rasa lelah mendera seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. _Yeoja_ cantik itu kini duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memutar-mutar pelan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Pesta sudah selesai dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung di giring ke lantai lima 'Mirotic' hotel oleh Ny Jung, begitu acara usai. Kenapa lantai lima? Karena di lantai ini setiap kamarnya di rancang khusus untuk pasangan yang baru menikah atau istilahnya kamar khusus bulan madu.

Cklek

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Rambut basahnya tengah di gosok pelan oleh handuk lain. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memijat kakinya. Dada Yunho berdesir menatap dada Jaejoong yang terekspos. Pasalnya Jaejoong kini memakai gaun tidur berpotongan leher rendah, dan saat ini _yeoja_ cantik otu tengah merunduk. Astaga Jung!

Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyingkirkan imajinasi liarnya akan Jaejoong. Dia menanamkan di dalam otaknya, Jaejoong adalah sahabatnya jadi tak sepantasnya dia berpikir macam-macam. Tapi bukankah mereka sudah menikah.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur Jae?" tanya Yunho yang kini tengah membuka kopernya mencari piyama tidurnya.

"Kakiku lelah Yun." jawab Jaejoong manja. Yunho masuk lagi ke kamar mandi untuk memakai piyamanya.

"Sini biar aku pijat." Yunho yang sudah memakai celana mengambil tempat duduk di depan Jaejoong, mengangkat kaki ramping _yeoja_ itu lalu meletakkan dalam pangkuannya kemudian mulai memijat pelan kaki istrinya.

"_Gomawo_." lirih Jaejoong, bibirnya tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama." sahut Yunho pelan, kedua tangannya masih memijat kaki Jaejoong.

"Eehhmm...Yun." panggil Jaejoong seraya mengernyitkan keningnya menatap heran Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"K-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" Jaejoong menunjuk gugup badan atas Yunho yang terekspos. Yunho menatap dirinya sendiri yang bertelanjang dada, kemudian menyeringai mesum menatap Jaejoong.

"Bukankah ini malam pertama kita sayang. Aku berniat menikmati malam panas kita?" ujar Yunho sambil menaikturunkan alisnya, membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Seketika Jaejoong menurunkan kakinya dari pangkuan Yunho. Kemudian merapatkan dirinya di kepala ranjang dengan kedua tangan berusaha menutupi dadanya.

"Menurutmu kita harus memulainya darimana _Chagiya_?" Yunho naik ke ranjang dan mulai merangkak mendekati Jaejoong.

"Yak! Menjauh dariki Jung Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong takut. Alarm bahaya menyala dalam otaknya. Yunho semakin mendekati Jaejoong, senyumnya semakin lebar melihat ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajah Jaejoong.

"Hahahaa...kau lucu sekali Jae." Yunho tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ putih itu terdiam _shock_ melihat perubahan pada Yunho. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa kau berpikir kita akan melakukan hubungan suami istri, Jae? Atau sebenarnya kau ingin kita melakukannya ya?" ujar Yunho lagi melihat tak ada reaksi dari Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menggoda.

Bugh

Sebuah bantal sukses menghantam kepala Yunho. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jaejoong. Dan _namja_ tampan itu bukannya marah tapi malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Bugh

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghantamkan bantal yang di pegangnya ke arah Yunho, kali ini bukan ke kepala, melainkan ke tubuh besar Yunho. Kemudian berkali-kali Jaejoong memukul-mukulkan bantalnya ke arah Yunho.

"Yak! Jae cukup!" seru Yunho, dia mulai merasa kesakitan akibat pukulan bantal Jaejoong.

"_Andwae_!" pekik Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Dia sangat kesal pada suaminya ini. Berani-beraninya Yunho mengerjainya.

"Sakit Jae!" seru Yunho lagi. Kedua tangannya berusaha menakis serangan Jaejoong. _Aigo!_ Istrinya ini brutal juga ternyata.

Sret

Bugh

Yunho berhasil menangkap bantal yang melayang ke arahnya, menariknya pelan dari pegangangan Jaejoong kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Secepat kilat Yunho meraih tubuh ramping Jaejoong lalu menghempaskannya di ranjang. Yunho kemudian menindih tubuh kecil Jaejoong, mengunci pergerakan _yeoja_ itu dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di sisi kepala _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Yuuunn...lepas." Jaejoong terus meronta dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Yunho.

Chup

Tanpa mempedulikan rontaan Jaejoong, Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya di atas _cherry_ lips milik jaejoong. Hanya sebuah kecupan.

"Dengar Jae, aku punya hak untuk di layani olehmu di atas ranjang. Jadi laksanakan kewajibanmu sebagai istri yang baik malam ini sayang." ujar Yunho dengan senyum mesumnya, membuat _yeoja_ itu bergidik ngeri.

"_ANDWAAAEEEEE_!" jerit Jaejoong pilu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

**_*Yeeeeaaaayyyy..._**

**_kenapa suka sekali tbc dengan kata 'andwae'?_**

**_Molla...rasanya pas aja..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hayooww..._**

**_pada mikir macam2 yach baca adegan di atas..._**

**_Apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho di malam pertama mereka?_**

**_Udah pada tahu sapa yang di cintai kyu sebenarnya?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ok..._**

**_silahkan berandai2 dech..._**

**_Mian kalo makin gaje ceritanya..._**

**_Gomawo Chingu untuk mua yang udah Review, Follow dan favorite cerita abal saya..._**

**_Mian belum bisa sebut atu2..._**

**_Love you all 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Ripiu pliiiiisss ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Tittle : LOVE THERE AS USUAL

Pair : Yunjae and other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya sangat ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar. Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

"Eugh..."

Jaejoong melenguh pelan, perlahan yeoja cantik menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan di dini hari yang masih sangat dingin. Hawa dingin dari pendingin udara di ruangan itu tampaknya sangat mengganggunya, hingga yeoja cantik itu tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Perlahan yeoja itu menyusupkan kepalanya di pangkal lengan Yunho, mencium aroma maskulin yang mampu menenangkannya dan entah sejak kapan ingin terus di hirupnya.

Yunho yang saat ini sudah membuka matanya, tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terkesan manja. Sangat berbeda ketika dalam keadaan terjaga dan Yunho suka Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Selalu membutuhkannya.

Perlahan Yunho mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping istrinya itu.

Chup

"Morning kiss baby" Yunho mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir mungil Jaejoong. Setelah itu namja itu beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan ranjang yang semalaman di tempatinya. Bisa gawat kalau Jaejoong sampai tahu dia mencuri ciuman dari bibir mungil itu. Perlu di catat, Jaejoong sangat mengerikan saat sedang marah.

.

.

"Eugh..."

Kembali Jaejoong melenguh kali ini di iringi dengan gumaman kecil. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mencari kehangatan yang tadi membuatnya nyaman. Tapi tak lama kemudian bibir cherry itu terpout sempurna karena tak mendapatkan apa yang tengah di carinya.

Bibir hati Yunho tertarik ke samping melihat tingkah Jaejoong, namja itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong yang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah di tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Tuk tuk

Yunho mengetuk pelan dahi Jaejoong, menghasilkan kerutan di dahi itu dan gerutuan kesal keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Bangun Jae!" perintah Yunho, tangannya menggoyang pelan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih tertutup selimut. Istrinya itu bukannya bangun justru menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Hai baby...bangun." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga kanan Jaejoong, membuat yeoja itu bergidik.

"Sebentar lagi, oppa." gumam Jaejoong lirih membalas bisikan Yunho.

Namja tampan itu terhenyak mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, selama bersahabat dengan yeoja cantik ini belum pernah sekalipun Jaejoong memanggilnya 'oppa', meskipun usia Yunho lebih tua satu tahun dari Jaejoong dan meski sudah berulang kali Yunho meminta Jaejoong memanggilnya 'oppa'. Yunho tersenyum kelewat manis memikirkan Jaejoong memanggilnya 'Oppa', terlalu senang sepertinya. Karena ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Apa karena mereka sudah menikah makanya Jaejoong mau memanggilnya 'Oppa'? Ah mungkin saja.

"Ayo Jae, Umma sudah menunggu kita." kembali Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong, kali ini Yunho sudah menyingkap selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ish! Hyunjoong oppa menyebalkan." gerutu Jaejoong kesal, perlahan yeoja cantik itu bangun, dengan mata setengah tertutup Jaejoong bersiap melempar bantal pada tersangka yang sudah mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

"Mwo! Hyunjoong!" pekik Yunho kaget, dirinya seakan terhempas ke jurang terdalam. Baru saja dia senang karena Jaejoong mau memanggilnya 'oppa', ternyata panggilan itu bukan untuknya.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar pekikkan Yunho. Sadar akan tindakan bodoh yang baru saja di lakukannya, yeoja bermata doe itu segera membekap mulutnya.

"Yunho-ah." Jaejoong meringis tak berdosa menatap Yunho yang sudah mendelik tajam.

"Cepat mandi, aku tunggu di bawah." sahut Yunho dingin, setelah itu namja itu keluar dari kamar hotel yang semalam mereka tempati.

Blam

Pintu tak berdosa itu tertutup dengan keras, menandakan sang pelaku penutupan tengah marah. Membuat seorang Jaejoong berjengit kaget di atas ranjang.

"Pabbo." Jaejoong menepuk pelan mulutnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Jangan sampai Yunho semakin marah karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

.

.

.

Chup

Kecupan singkat di daratkan Changmin di kening Kyuhyun yang pagi ini tengah bersandar manja di dada lebarnya. Mereka kini tengah menikmati indahnya matahari pagi di balkon apartement Changmin, sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dengan posisi yang tak berubah sama sekali, Kyuhyun bersandar di dada bidang Changmin, sedang Changmin tak berhenti mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah, gomawo." Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Changmin, kemudian beralih menatap lembut Changmin. Beribu terima kasih ingin dia sampaikan pada namja yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Sama-sama baby." Changmin tersenyum manis membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Changmin, menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang masih sangat segar.

"Minnie-ah...kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Aku bahkan tak mampu memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Apa kau tak ingin mencari yeoja lain? Yang mungkin lebih bisa mencintaimu dan pantas mendampingimu." ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masi fokus menatap ke depan.

"Apa kau rela?" Changmin balik bertanya, kali ini dagunya bersandar di pundak Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan ragu Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Yeoja itu tampak sedang berpikir atau lebih tepatnya memikirkan pertanyaan Changmin. Benarkah dia sanggup tanpa Changmin?

Chup

"Sesering apapun kau menyakitiku, sedalam apapun luka yang kau tancapkan di hatiku, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, baby. Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku, mataku sudah buta untuk melihat yeoja lain. Aku hanya ingin kamu, mungkin memang egois. Tapi inilah aku, namja bodoh yang sangat mencintaimu." kecupan ringan di daratkan Changmin di pipi Kyuhyun. Namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh yeoja yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Minnie-ah...ijinkan belajar untuk lebih mencintaimu. Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan?" ujar Kyuhyun malu-malu, kepalanya tertunduk dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubbyyanya, hingga terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Changmin terhenyak setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Apakah dia tak salah dengar? Benarkah yang di dengarnya? Kyuhyun akan berusaha mencintainya. Benarkah!

"Tentu saja." Changmin tersenyum riang, di kecupnya sekali lagi pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah. Ah...dia bahagia saat ini.

Drrrtt ddrrrrrttt

"Ck...mengganggu." gerutu Changmin kesal saat telinga menangkap suara getar ponselnya. Dengan terpaksa Changmin melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak menuju meja dimana ponselnya berada.

"Umma." lirih Changmin saat melihat nama sang ibu tercetak di layar ponsel itu. Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Changmin, mulutnya bergerak pelan menanyakan pada Changmin, siapa penelpon itu.

"Umma." bisik Changmin di iringi kecupan ringan di pipi yeojanya itu, sedang Kyuhyun sudah berblushing ria, di pukulnya pelan dada bidang Changmin.

"Eehhm...yeoboseo." Changmin berdehem sebentar sebelum menyapa malas si penelpon.

"..."

"Ish! Jung Heechul-ssi bisakah anda pelankan suara anda. Berisik!" gerutu Changmin kesal, ibunya itu sudah sangat mengganggu acaranya, sekarang malah teriak-teriak.

"..."

"Ya...ya...ada apa Heechul-ssi yeoppo?" Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"..."

"Mwo! Aish...kenapa aku harus ikut umma? Bukankah sudah ada hyung dan nunna." protesan kesal meluncur dari bibir tipis namja tinggi itu.

"..."

"Aish!...Ne!" sahut Changmin semakin kesal dan menutup sepihak sambungan telponnya. Dia tak peduli ibunya akan teriak-teriak di rumahnya. Changmin melempar begitu saja ponselnya kemudian melangkah menuju dapur, tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini.

.

.

.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dari arah dapur, yeoja manis itu baru saja selesai membuat sarapan untuknya dan Changmin. Dapat di lihatnya Changmin masih setia menggerutu.

"Umma memintaku untuk ikut melihat apartement yang akan di tinggali Yunho hyung dan Jae nunna." Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya masih tertekuk sempurna. Hei! Dia masih ingin bermesraan dengan babykyunya, mumpung libur. Tapi ibunya itu mengganggunya dengan perintah tak masuk akalnya.

"Bukankah mereka punya apartement pribadi?" Kyuhyun mengambil dua potong pancake kemudian menyiramnya dengan madu dan meletakkannya di hadapan Changmin.

"Kau seperti tak tahu umma saja Baby." Changmin memotong pancakenya dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia sudah cukup mengenal watak ibu Changmin yang terkenal sangat egois tapi juga sangat sayang keluarga itu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, kalian suka?" tanya Ny Jung ceria, mereka berlima kini tengah berada di sebuah unit apartemen yang akan di tinggali Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Unit apartement mewah yang di hadiakan Ny Jung untuk anak dan menantunya itu. Setelah mengelilingi seluruh ruangan, mereka kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, tempat yang tampaknya sangat nyaman. Yunho duduk di sofa single, sedanga Jaejoong, Ny Jung dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang. Dimana Changmin? Changmin duduk duduk di sandaran sofa tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tampaknya pasangan baru ini tak mau di pisahkan.

"Terserah umma saja, kalaupun aku mengatakan tidak mau, apa umma mau mendengarnya?" sahut Yunho dingin, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu serempak menoleh pada Yunho.

"Yun..." desis Jaejoong, mungkin salahnya juga kenapa Yunho bersikap seperti ini sekarang. Pasti karena dia menyebut nama namja lain saat bangun tadi.

"Yunho-ah, bukan begitu maksud Umma. Umma hanya ingin kalian..."

"Umma memang selalu benar, tak pernah salah. Semua yang umma lakukan benar. Jadi terserah umma, mau membuat hidupku seperti apapun itu terserah umma." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari apartement barunya itu. Menghasilkan tatapan heran dari keempat orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengan, Hyung?" tanya Changmin entah pada siapa. Ini di luar dugaannya, biasanya hyungnya itu akan protes keras dengan tindakan ummanya meskipun nanti pada akhirnya akan menuruti kemauan ummanya. Tapi sekarang...

Ny Jung tampak syok dengan reaksi yang di tunjukkan Yunho. Yeoja paruh baya itu terdiam kaku di tempatnya, mulutnya menganga dengan mata melotot tak percaya, semarah apapun Yunho padanya, putra sulungnya itu tak pernah bicara sedingin itu padanya. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Yunho-ah..." desis Ny Jung sebelum ambruk.

"Umma...!" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat tubuh ibu mertuanya jatuh menimpa tubuh sampinya.

"Umma...!" seru Changmin tak kalah kaget, secepatnya dia mendekati tubuh sang ibu lalu mengangkat dan membawanya ke kamar. Beruntungnya lagi, unit apartement itu sudah memiliki perabot lengkap.

"Biar aku buatkan teh hangat." Kyuhyun menghambur ke dapur, tak bisa di pungkiri yeoja itu juga masih tampak syok dengan sikap Yunho.

.

.

.

Klek

Jaejoong memutuskan kembali ke apartementnya setelah memastikan kondisi ibu mertuanya baik-baik saja. Dan setelah ikut mengantar ibu mertuanya kembali ke mansion Jung.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran saat mendapati sepasang sepatu milik Yunho tergeletak di lantai di dekat pintu masuk di dalam apartementnya. Apa Yunho di sini? Pikirnya. Dengan langkah pelan yeoja cantik itu memasuki apartementnya dan langsung menuju kamar.

Di antara keremangan yang tercipta di kamarnya, mata Jaejoong menangkap sesosok tubuh yang tengah tertelungkup. Senyum simpul tercetak di bibir semerah cherry milik yeoja cantik itu.

Tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Yunho, Jaejoong memilih keluar kamar. Tidak ada salahnya dia memasak. Mungkin saja suaminya itu belum makan. Tak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh, Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan bahan makanan dalam kulkas. Kali ini dia akan memasak sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh.

.

.

Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan masakannya, tinggal menunggu supnya mendidih maka semua beres. Dia akan mandi lalu membangunkan suaminya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil membayangkan hal itu. Kenapa dia seperti seorang istri yang sangat perhatian pada suaminya? Apa caranya ini sudah benar?

.

.

Setelah memastikan supnya matang dan mematikan kompor, Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan dapur, sesuai rencananya semula. Dia akan mandi lalu membangunkan suaminya. Hhh...kenapa beruang itu sangat merepotkan? gerutu Jaejoong.

Tak lama berselang Jaejoong sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekati ranjang besar yang biasa di tempatinya, mengambil duduk di bibir ranjang. Kemudian sedikit merebahkan badannya, hingga dia kini berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho.

"Oppa..." bisik Jaejoong sambil meniup-niup mata Yunho, entah mengapa kali ini dia ingin sekali menggoda Yunho.

"Eeugh..." lenguh Yunho, dahinya mengernyit merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum geli menatap Yunho.

"Oppahhh..." desah Jaejoong di telinga Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu bergidik dan perlahan membuka mata musangnya.

"Apa?" sahut Yunho kesal saat matanya beradu dengan mata bulat Jaejoong yang mau tak mau harus di akui Yunho terlihat begitu indah. Namja itu kemudian berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong. Tak kehabisan akal, Jaejoong sedikit bangun kemudian menempelkan dagunya di pangkal lengan Yunho.

"Oppa masih marah padaku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, kali ini di iringi usapan lembut ada lengan Yunho. Namun namja itu masih bergeming.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Oppa', Jae. Terdengar sangat menjijikkan, lagipula panggilan itu lebih pantas kau sematkan pada namja yang namanya kau sebut tadi pagi." sahut Yunho, tampaknya namja itu sangat kesal atau mungkinkah dia sedang cemburu.

"Oppa cemburu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini di iringi seringaian kecil yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ck! Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Yunho membalik tubuhnya cepat, membuat dagu Jaejoong seperti terpeleset dan menghantam dadanya. Yunho meringis merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Ouh...bisakah kau memberi aba-aba kalau ingin berbalik Bear oppa pabbo." gerutu Jaejoong sembari mengusap-usap dagunya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sakit?" Yunho mendelik tajam menatap Jaejoong. "Minggir!" perintah Yunho, lalu namja itu bangun dari tidurnya dan hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyunjoong oppa itu dulunya tetanggaku, eehm...memang aku mencintainya. Tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih high school. Sekarang..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya saat Yunho memberikan tatapan menusuk padanya. Yeoja putih itu tertunduk takut.

"Aku tidak peduli Jae." sergah Yunho cepat, kupingnya terasa panas mendengar Jaejoong menyenut kembali nama namja itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau marah padaku, kau juga bahkan marah pada umma. Umma tak tahu apa-apa Yun? Apa kau tahu, Umma pingsan? Kau bersikap dingin padanya. Harusnya kalau kau marah padaku, kau bilang padaku. Lampiaskan padaku, jangan pada orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa." balas Jaejoong, kali ini matanya menatap Yunho, menuntut namja itu memberi jawaban atas sikapnya seharian ini.

Yunho terdiam, dia tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti dia tak suka mendengar Jaejoong memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Dia tak suka Jaejoong menyebut nama namja itu. Apa itu bisa di sebut cemburu?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Cuma mau bilang...**

**Mianhae...**

**telatnya kelamaan yach...**

**ada yang nunggu gak...**

**Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah mendukung saya selama ini, memberi suntikan semangat pada saya...**

**.**

**NB :**

**DI KETIK DI HP DAN GAK PAKE EDIT.**

**JADI LANGSUNG PUBLISH**

**MIAN KALO TYPOnya BERTEBARAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Ripiu pliiiiiissss ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Love there as usual

Pair : YunJae and other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Yunho memakan makanannya dalam diam, tidak ada suara sama sekali kecuali suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Jaejoong pun sama, dia tidak sedang makan. Fokus matanya hanya memandang lurus pada Yunho dan seluruh kegiatannya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada, pandangan matanya masih lurus mematap Yunho.

"Ani." jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas itu meluncur dari bibir hati Yunho. Namja itu tak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Jaejoong, dia lebih memilih menunduk dan fokus pada makanannya daripada melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan, yeoja itu kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. Kembali mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Hyunjoong sebelum dia mulai bercerita.

"Hyunjoong oppa adalah cinta pertamaku, dia namja pertama yang mampu menggetarkan dadaku, dia namja pertama yang menciumku. Ya walaupun hanya ciuman di pipi. Hyunjoong oppa orang yang sangat baik, dia selalu membelikanku permen kapas, dia juga suka mengantar jemput aku sekolah, dia juga sering mengajak aku pergi ke tempat rekreasi. Hyunjoong oppa bahkan per..."

Krak

Cerita Jaejoong terhenti saat mendengar bunyi kayu patah, yeoja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sumpit di tangan Yunho sudah patah jadi dua. Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat saat melihat Yunho kini menghempaskan begitu saja sumpit itu.

Brak

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau tak menikahinya saja?" pertanyaan sarat emosi itu terlontar dari bibir Yunho setelah berhasil menggebrak meja makan dan berdiri dari duduknya, mata musangnya menatap tajam Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Karena Hyunjoong oppa sudah menikah, dia mencintai yeoja lain. Selama ini dia hanya menganggapku adik, karena dulu Hyunjoong oppa pernah punya adik perempuan dan adiknya itu meninggal karena sakit. Makanya Hyunjoong oppa menyayangiku sebagaimana dia menyayangi adiknya. Puas kau!" sahut Jaejoong marah, yeoja itu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan meja makan setelah menyenggol keras bahu Yunho. Meninggalkan Yunho yang seketika itu bungkam.

Yunho terhenyak dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Rasa sesal tiba-tiba menggelayuti hati Yunho, rasa bersalah juga tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Jaejoong dia langsung marah-marah tak jelas. Tak mau di sebut cemburu tapi kenyataannya sikapnya menunjukkak kecemburuan yang besar.

"Jae..."

.

.

.

"Sudah kyu." Ny Jung menolak sesendok nasi yang akan di suapkan Kyuhyun. Ny Jung baru saja siuman dari pingsannya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, di temani Kyuhyun, yeoja manis yang dia klaim sebagai anak perempuannya. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun menyuapi ibu dari Jung Changmin tersebut.

"Ini baru lima sendok umma. Umma akan sakit kalau tidak menghabiskannya." rayu Kyuhyun, sekali lagi yeoja itu mengangkat sendok bermaksud menyuapi Ny Jung tapi Ny besar Jung itu menolaknya. Heran mengapa Kyuhyun memanggil Ny Jung umma? Ny Jung memang mengharuskan Kyuhyun memanggilnya umma, sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun diperkenalkan oleh Changmin kepada Ny Jung semasa High school dulu.

"Sudah Kyuhyunie." tolak Ny Jung lagi sembari mendorong sendok yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

"Umma..." rajuk Kyuhyun namun hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Ny Jung.

"Hhh...baiklah." Kyuhyun mendengus pelan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan piring yang tadi di pegangnya di atas nakas.

"Kyunie-ah...apa umma sudah keterlaluan pada Yunho dan Jaejoongie?" tanya Ny Jung pelan sembari memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang di lakukan Kyuhyun.

"Maksud umma?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Ny Jung lagi, kemudian duduk di samping Ny Jung.

"Umma yang memaksa Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong, umma juga memaksa mereka untuk menempati apartemen baru itu. Kau lihatkan, Yunho sangat marah sekali tadi. Umma saja kaget, Kyu. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu."

"Yunho oppa mungkin sedang ada masalah umma. Aku yakin Yunho oppa tidak bermaksud membentak umma."

"Tapi Kyunie..."

"Ssstt...umma, semua keputusan yang umma ambil itu sudah benar. Lebih baik Yunho oppa menikahi Jae eonni daripada menikahi yeoja itu."

"Ihh...amit-amit, umma tak akan pernah rela kalau sampai Yunho menikahi yeoja tak jelas itu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, menyetujui penuturan Ny Jung. Jangankan Ny Jung yang adalah ibu kandung Yunho, dia saja yang bukan apa-apa Yunho juga tidak rela Yunho menikahi yeoja itu. Bagi Kyuhyu, Yunho terlalu baik untuk yeoja itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun merinding membayangkan Yunho menikahi yeoja itu.

"Lalu kapan kau dan Minnie akan menikah, kyunie chagi?" Ny Jung menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggoda.

"A-aku..." Kyuhyun tergagap, dia tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Bukankah dia baru saja memulai kembali hubungannya dengan Changmin dan belum sama sekali berpikir untuk menikah.

"Ah...pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau kau nanti menikah dengan Minnie. Omo...omo...umma akan mempunyai dua menantu yang yeoppo. Astaga...pintar sekali anak-anak umma mencari istri. Hah...umma tidak sabar ingin segara melihatmu dan Minnie menikah. Umma akan membuat pesta yang..."

"Umma...biar kami menjalani hubungan ini dulu, ne? Kami ingin menikah, Tentu umma tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." sela Kyuhyun tegas, dia tak ingin Ny Jung membayangkan yabg berlebihan. Dia ingin seperti ini dulu, ingin lebih meyakinkan hatinya, bahwa Chabgminlah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Mianhae...Kyunie-ah." Ny Jung menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Gwenchana umma. Sekarang umma harus istirahat!" Kyuhyun memeluk singkat Ny Jung, Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya saat di rasa Ny Jung mulai menuruti perintahnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan setelah menutup pintu kamar Ny Jung. Yeoja itu tidak langsung pergi, melainkan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu yang sudah tertutup. Ingatannya kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Ny Jung beberapa menit yang lalu.

Menikah? Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Kalau dulu saat dia masih merajut kasih dengan Siwon, dia pernah mengharapkan dapat membina rumah tangga dengan namja itu. Tapi bersama Changmin, Kyuhyun tak yakin. Meski tak dapat di pungkiri kalau saat ini dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Changmin tapi untuk menikah, mungkin tidak sekarang.

"...by...baby..." Changmin mengusap lembut pipi chubby Kyuhyun saat di rasa kekasinya itu tak mendengar panggilannya.

"Eh..." Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangan besar Changmin menyentuh pipinya. Matanya menyipit menatap Changmin yang tengah tersenyum di depannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tak mendengar panggilanku, eehm?" tanya Changmin lembut.

"Aniya." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian mengembangkan senyum yang terlihat kaku.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku baby, kau tahu aku akan selalu mendengar semua keluh kesahmu." raut wajah Changmin berubah sendu saat mengatakan hal itu, dia merasa ada yang Kyuhyun coba sembunyikan saat ini.

"Gomawo oppa." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat kemudian mengecup singkat bibir tipis Changmin sebelum melangkah pergi menuruni anak tangga. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih melongo di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening tercipta di ruang keluarga apartement Jaejoong, padahal pasangan pengantin baru itu berada di sana. Sama-sama menatap layar datar 39 inchi yang tengah menampilkan acara reality show 'We Got Married'. Dan Jaejoong sengaja menyetting volume suaranya hingga batas terkecil.

Yunho yang duduk di samping Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Dia merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Sesekali mata musangnya melirik Jaejoong yang terkadang terkikik.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho, namja itu menatap Jaejoong penuh harap. Berharap sang istri menatapnya.

"Ehm..." guman Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar di depannya. Gambar yang di tampilkan layar datar itu lebih menarik daripada wajah kecil suaminya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Yunho, namja itu tampak sangat penasaran dengan sikap diam Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa?" sahut Jaejoong dingin, matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Mianhae.." ujar Yunho penuh sesal.

"Untuk apa?" lagi, Jaejoong menyahut dengan kata2 yang sama untuk pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku salah, mianhae...ne?" Yunho mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong, namun yeoja itu tetap diam. Dia justru menghela nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya kasar.

"Jae..." rengek Yunho, namja itu menggoyang pelan lengan Jaejoong berharap Jaejoong mau melihatnya namun lagi-lagi dia harus kecewa, karena Jaejoong sama sekali tak menghiraukan rengekannya.

Klik

Tiba-tiba layar datar itu mati, Jaejoong mendesah pelan kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Lalu siapa pelaku yang mematikan layar datar itu? Tentu saja Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam, tak ingin tersulut emosi makanya dia memilih pergi.

"Jae..." rengek Yunho lagi kemudian menyusul langkah Jaejoong yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho diiringi tarikan pelan pada lengan kecil Jaejoong.

"Lihat aku!" perintah Yunho. Di tangkupnya kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya hingga yeoja cantik itu kini mau tak mau harus memandang Yunho.

"Kau marah padaku? Mianhae baby... Aku..." Yunho memghentikan ucapannya saat Jaejoong dengan keras menyelanya.

"Percuma, kau akan mengulanginya lagi lain kali. Bukankah itu memang sifatmu, kau tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasan orang lain. Egois...kau selalu ingin di dengar tapi tak mau mendengar. Kau marah tanpa alasan, hanya karena aku menyebut nama Hyunmmmmmffffhhhttt..."

Yunho meraup bibir cherry Jaejoong saat di rasa istrinya itu hendak menyebut nama namja itu lagi. Yunho tak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi yang pastinya hati dan telinganya panas bila nama namja itu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Eugh..." lenguh Jaejoong pelan saat bibir Yunho meluat bibirnya pelan, ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Yunho tapi rasanya benar-benar tak sama. Dalam setiap gerakan bibirnya, Yunho seolah ingin menyampaikan rasa kesalnya, rasa marahnya atau mungkin juga rasa cemburunya.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut-nyebut nama namja itu." ucapan sarat rasa cemburu itu meluncur dari bibir hati Yunho setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban, yeoja itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya juga menghapus lelehan saliva yang menetes hingga ke dagunya.

"Please!" Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memohon pada Jaejoong agar tak lagi menyebut nama Hyunjoong di depannya.

"Hhh...apa aku pernah melarangmu menyebut nama yeoja itu?" balas Jaejoong, matanya menatap nanar sosok besar di depannya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh kecil Jaejoong sepanjang malam setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka petang tadi. Deru nafas teratur Jaejoong menandakan sang pemilik sudah nyaman dalam buaian mimpi. Berbeda dengan Yunho, namja tampan itu masih terjaga meski jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01,00 dini hari.

Ada yang mengganggu pikiran Yunho, hingga namja itu tak juga sanggup memejamkan matanya. Sesekali namja itu tampak menghela nafasnya pelan.

"_Hhh...apa aku pernah melarangmu menyebut nama yeoja itu?"_

Pertanyaan Jaejoong petang tadi kembali mengusik pikirannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak pernah keberatan berapa kali pun dia menyebut nama yeoja yang di cintainya. Jaejoong selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, yeoja itu selalu mendengar keluh kesah Yunho tanpa pernah sekalipun protes. Meski sikap Jaejoong padanya terkadang kasar, tapi Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong adalah orang yang paling peduli padanya. Ya...benar dia egois, dia selalu meminta Jaejoong mendengarnya, bahkan dia juga yang membawa Jaejoong pada kehidupan perkawinan yang tak di inginkannya.

Yunho tak pernah tahu bagaimana masalalu Jaejoong. Cerita tentang namja itu baru di dengarnya hari ini. Padahal mereka bersahabat sudah cukup lama. Jaejoong tahu semua tentang Yunho, hal apa yang disukai maupun tidak disukai Yunho, Jaejoong tahu. Nama mantan pacar Yunho, Jaejoong hafal di luar kepala. Kapan Yunho pertama kali melakukan hubungan sex, Jaejoong juga tahu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingat masa-masa itu. Saat itu perusahaan yang mereka dirikan tengah berkembang pesat. Godaan demi godaan selalu menghampiri Yunho, terutama dari yeoja. Peringatan Jaejoong agar Yunho tak menghiraukan yeoja-yeoja itu tak di indahkan Yunho.

Sampai suatu ketika datanglah sosok yeoja bernama Jessica, berkedok cinta, yeoja itu terus menempeli Yunho. Dan Yunho yang masih normal tentu saja merasa seperti mendapat durian runtuh ketika mendapatkan Jessica. Tapi siapa sangka, di balik wajah cantiknya yeoja itu berhasil menipu Yunho.

Setelah percintaan semalam penuh dengan gairah yang luar biasa, Jessica mengeruk semua uang Yunho yang berada di dalam tabungan. Dana talangan untuk perusahaan mereka yang tersimpan di tabungan Yunho pun ikut di ambil. Akibatnya perusahaan itu kolaps, hingga tak mampu membayar gaji karyawannya hingga beberapa bulan.

Apa yang di lakukan Jaejoong ketika mengetahui hal itu?

Jaejoong menghajar Yunho hingga babak belur. Bahkan Yunho harus mendapat lima jahitan di pelipisnya. Jaejoong juga berniat menggantung Yunho di Namsan tower.

Kenapa Yunho tak membalas ketika di hajar Jaejoong?

Jaejopng terlalu mengerikan saat mengamuk, benda apa saja bisa di lemparnya ke arah sang mangsa. Kap lampu, vas bunga, laptop, komputer, semua melayang tepat ke arah Yunho saat itu. Menghindar, Yunho tak bisa. Jaejoong cukup cerdik, sebelum mengamuk dia sudah mengunci rapat pintu ruangnnya.

Kenapa tak ada yang menolong Yunho?

Jaejoong sudah mengancam semua orang di perusahaannya. Siapa pun yang berani menolong Yunho maka mereka akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang di alami Yunho.

Dan akhirnya...

Jaejoong mendiamkan Yunho hampir dua bulan setelah menghajar Yunho tanpa ampun. Berapa kalipun Yunho meminta maaf, Jaejoong selalu menolaknya. Ketika ada meeting, Jaejoong akan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mewakilinya. Jaejoong juga lebih memilih tugas-tugas luar meski kadang sangat sulit meyakinkan costumer untuk memakai jasa dari perusahaan mereka.

Bagaimana Jaejoong pada akhirnya memaafkan Yunho?

Dengan bantuan Yoochun dan Siwon, walaupun ide dari keduanya benar-benar membuat Yunho tersiksa. Yunho yang memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya di paksa hanya minum kopi dan tak mengkonsumsi nasi selama dua hari. Akibatnya namja bermata musang itu menjerit kesakitan di tengah meeting hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Maagnya kambuh, di situlah Yoochun dan Siwon memanfaatkan keadaan. Dengan sedikit mendramatisir keadaan, Yoochun berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk memaafkan Yunho. Bahkan Yoochun mengatakan kalau Yunho sekarat dan mungkin maaf dari Jaejoong bisa membuat Yunho pergi dengan tenang.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Yoochun hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Seandainya dia tak sakit, tentu saat itu juga Yoochun sudah mendapatkan bogem mentah darinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas Jaejoong, hingga pada akhirnya yeoja itu mengucapakan sebaris kalimat keramat yang selalu di tunggu Yunho selama dua bulan.

"_Aku memaafkanmu, Yunho-ya."_

Bisikan kecil itu mampu membuat Yunho bernafas lega. Dia rela meski harus sakit dulu, asalkan Jaejoong memaafkannya. Yunho juga berjanji dalam hati, dia akan lebih berhati-hati pada yeoja-yeoja yang mendekatinya kelak.

.

.

.

"Mianhae...aku akan berusaha jadi suami yang baik untukmu Jae."

Chup

Sebaris kalimat penuh sesal dan janji, diiringi kecupan ringan di kening yang di lakukan Yunho pada Jaejoong mengantar Yunho jatuh ke alam mimpi. Meski dia tak yakin dengan janjinya namun Yunho akan berusaha. Masalah dengan yeoja lain yang masih berstatus yeojachingunya, Yunho akan segera menyelesaikannya.

"Pabbo!"

Tanpa Yunho sadari, Jaejoong membuka pelan matanya saat dia sudah yakin bahwa Yunho sudah jatuh terlelap. Yeoja cantik itu menatap dalam wajah Yunho, namun tak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Yunho dan berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya menyusul Yunho jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**Yeeeeaaayyy...**_

_**chap 6 clear...**_

_**Mian kalo kurang nyaman baca tulisan saya**_

_**mian juga karena ceritanya makin gk jelas... **_

_**Gomawo untuk Reveiw, follow dan favoritin ff ini...**_

_**mian belum bisa sebut satu-satu...**_

_**tapi kalian harus tahu, saya baca semua reveiwnya kok...**_

_**Love you all 3**_

_**.**_

_**Ada yang salah masukin reveiwnya di ff saya yang lain :**_

_**disini saya tegaskan, saya belum pernah nulis ff YAOI...**_

_**semua ff saya GS jadi maaf y reveiwnya salah, apalagi nyebut2 'HERO'...**_

_**saya belum pernah buat ff dengan memakai nama 'HERO'...**_

_**.**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiiiisss...~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


End file.
